Beyond the Worlds
by JadedKatrina
Summary: **Shippuuden World** Harry has been raised in the world of the shinobi, having found his place and taken in by one enigmatic Hatake in the process. Now he returns to Hogwarts for his final year. Insanity will and must ensue.
1. Chapter 1: The Death of a Friend

Beyond the Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto no matter how much I want to. Any OC's that appear are mine, mine… all mine MWUHAHAHA!

Yami JK-chan: *blinks and is resurrected* I have returned *laughs evilly and pulls out Flame Thrower of Doom.

Chibi Naruto: *whacks Yami JK-chan over the head with his Sledgehammer of Doom and laughs*

Yami JK-chan: X.X

Me: alright I have returned with a new story. I was inspired after reading so many interesting and wonderful stories and had to just write one. I am in college and working full time so updating may take a while but I shall update *gives my own victory pose*

Itachi: read and then hit the little button at the bottom and review. *walks off*

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Rain fell to the ground, soaking it thoroughly in minutes. A single person stood in the middle of the muddy field, panting as he stood over another there. Blood dripped down the wet locks of hair to fall to the face that was below the one on the ground. Tears slid silently down his cheeks as well, how it could have ended like this no one could say. Lightening ripped across the sky as thunder shook the ground moments afterwards. The young man shivered as he bent down and brushed his hand over the forehead of the pale young man there, another drop of blood hit the sallow colored skin and slid down the cheek like a cursed tear. Normally tanned but now pale fingers brushed the raven locks back as he took in the young man silently. Tears continued to slide down the first young man's cheeks gently; another stepped into the muddied clearing and stepped over the ground with barely a sound.

A hand moved to lie upon the young man's shoulder as if wanting to draw him away, yet not doing so. The young man looked up to see who was there, deep blue orbs holding pain and sadness yet they also seemed relieved. The new comer smiled sadly before moving to draw the first into his arms and holding him close, the cowl over his face telling of whose family he was. His brilliant green eyes were also sad at knowing just what his friend had done and why, yet he did not admonish him for what he did. He released the first young man and moved to kneel at the one on the ground's side a moment before moving through a series of hand seals and then breathing out and setting the body on fire that would burn despite the rain. He stood up and bowed his head a moment in silent prayer then turned to guide the young man away from the corpse.

"You did what you had to do" the one with the green eyes said softly, "It was what he wanted deep down past the insanity that had taken over his mind"

"I know" the blue-eyed male said softly, his voice heavy with pain and sorrow, "I did not want to kill him. But…but he gave me no choice" He then looked up into the green-eyed older male, "Was it truly the right decision though Haruko-kun?" he asked softly.

Haruko sighed gently, "I do not know, but it was what had to be done. You protected your heart as well as the village." He then laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently, "We have to return. Hokage-sama sent me to retrieve you when you left when you were told not to do so. The council is screaming to have you placed into the Bingo Book"

The other blinked and sighed, "If it isn't one thing then it's another" he said as he moved to gather up the items that were needed to prove the death of Uchiha Sasuke."

"Naruto-kun…do not doubt what you had to do" he said gently, "We are Shinobi and it is what is asked of us."

Haruko then moved and took off for the village, the rain not bothering him at all. The young man was a Hatake by blood adoption, his true self a wizard from the Outside worlds. He smiled gently to himself, remembering just how he ended up there in Konoha and a member of their shinobi forces. He sensed Naruto following him to his left, moving quickly over the ground. Haruko smirked then growled as he realized he only had a few more days left until he was sent back to the Outside worlds to attend that blasted school of magicks. If he did not attend then he could inadvertently cause the destruction of not only his village and home, but also himself if he did not learn to control the magicks. This was his last year, the last year of them trying to force him to defeat their bloody evil wizard and dark lord. He glanced over at Naruto and nearly laughed as he remembered what was to happen this year. Naruto was going to be going on his first mission to protect him as an ANBU.

Granted they were both in ANBU, the former British wizard and now Hatake having been in ANBU for a few years now and a captain status wise. But with him being the one that had to forgo the normal means and be a civilian for as long as it took to be in the school he was unable to be as such. So Naruto was going in his stead as the fourth member of the team going to Hogwarts with Haruko this year, it was request for service from Dumbledore and they were paying quite a lot of money too. Haruko knew that nothing would probably happen, but this was a great time to get Naruto away from the Elemental countries and Akatsuki that was hunting for him as well as the other bijuu contained within the various jinchuurikis. The green-eyed young man paused a moment, sensing something but not certain what just yet. He signaled for Naruto to stop, the blond looking at him with a questioning look.

"What's wrong Haruko-kun?" he asked suddenly as he stepped towards him, his grief hidden away as he fell into a ready stance for trouble.

"I am not sure" he said, pulling down the cowl a slight bit to let his nose inhale the scents, frowning, "It's raining too hard for me to get a good catch of out of place scents" he said, "Be on your guard. We are nearly to Konoha, well within the ANBU patrol routes actually"

Naruto nodded his head, "hai…" he said then moved to the trees and began leaping over them, travelling this way instead of over the ground.

It was a bit more dangerous with the rain due to the slickness that would accumulate on the branches from moss and other foliage, but this was far quicker than moving over the ground and easier to maneuver as well. Haruko moved to follow suit, not liking what was setting his senses on edge at the moment. He realized at that moment that the one that has been keeping the missing Uchiha was not there at the scene of the fight. Orochimaru would have been livid by now and would have most likely wanted revenge on the one that took his latest body from him and setting him back another few months if not years. Yet there was no one coming after them…at least not yet and that was what was worrying him. Haruko moved quickly, wanting to be within the gates of Konoha as soon as possible, feeling entirely too exposed out there at the moment.

Haruko flipped backwards to land on another branch just in time to see three kunai bury them into the branch where he had been. He smirked as he turned, sensing the one following him now and hoping Naruto just kept moving. Hands moved to the kunai pouch on his right thigh, pulling out a single kunai and holding it in his hand as he turned to face the one he sensed. The male stepped out of the shadow of the tree limb, the black cloak with red clouds upon the lithe body. The hat was keeping the worse of the rain out of the owner's eyes; those very eyes alight with an active sharingan.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Haruko said with a smirk, "I am surprised to see you without your partner Kisame"

"Hatake Haruko, no snakes or wolves to follow you, I am surprised. You managed to avoid my kunai, but I would expect nothing less from a Hatake and ANBU captain" came the monotone voice of the now last Uchiha.

"You do realize that you are too late if you wanted to save your brother right?" he asked as he shifted weight onto his left leg that was back a bit, "Naruto killed him about an hour ago"

"I am aware of what Naruto-kun has accomplished" he said, "I am saddened that it came to Naruto-kun having to end his existence, but he was too far gone"

Haruko nodded his head as he frowned a bit behind his cowl; "If you are not here for Sasuke then you are here for Naruto?" he narrowed his eyes upon the other.

Itachi stepped towards the other, "No…that is not why I have come" he said, stopping mere feet from Haruko, "I have come for you actually…my Haruko"

Haruko smiled a bit behind the cowl as he slipped the kunai back into the leg pouch, "you know trying to impale me is not the right way to get my attention" he said lightly.

Itachi smirked at this, "it accomplished what I was aiming for though" he stepped closer and pulled the other shorter male into his arms, "I have missed you. I wanted to see you briefly before you left for the Other worlds again"

Haruko melted into the embrace, laying his head onto the chest and hearing the strong heartbeat under his ear, "I hate that you are on this stupid mission" he said with a frown, "It destroys you and me a bit each day. I know I am your main contact now that Jiraiya-sama has passed on, but…" he was stopped from saying more when Itachi moved the cowl down and took his lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

Itachi released the kiss and smiled gently, a rare thing he left for Haruko only, "It is what I must do to protect Naruto-kun" he said, "If I was not on this mission he would have been captured long ago" the Uchiha male said, "You are taking him with this year correct?"

"I am, only because he is on the team being sent to protect Hogwarts" he sighed at this, "I wish I didn't have to go, but this is the last year and once I am done I will have the control I need to never return there"

"It is good he is going. He will not be easily hunted, but something has happened" he said now serious, "Orochimaru has vanished off grid"

Haruko swore at hearing this, "I knew something was wrong the instant he did not come or at least send his flunky Kabuto to interfere in Sasuke and Naruto's fight" he said with a frown, "do you have an idea where he may have gone?"

"I do not, I wish I had more news for you but for now he is gone without a trace left. And it is not just him, but all of Otogakure has vanished" Itachi told him.

"Alright, I will pass this on to Tsunade-sama" he told Itachi then moved to kiss him again, "send me letters this year if you can" he said stepping back and pulling his cowl back over his mouth and nose, "I will let you know what is happening when I can as well. I will see you in a few months…and you have the emergency port key still correct?"

Itachi nodded his head a moment, "I do. Be safe Haruko and return to me" The akatsuki member and spy then vanished into the night.

Haruko sighed and wondered again how his life had become as complicated as it was now. He shrugged then began running again over the slick branches, working to catch up to Naruto who was probably worried and wondering just where the heck he had gotten off to. He smirked as he saw the blond there waiting just outside the gates on a wide branch. He landed next to him and smiled to reassure him.

"Gomen Naruto" he said, "I was checking something, turned out to be nothing more than a few animals hunkering down due to the rain"

He could of used one of his brother's excuses but decided against it, especially when Naruto gave him a skeptical look just then, "I doubt that, but at least you didn't use any of Kakashi-sensei's lame excuses this time" the blond said, "we need…we need to see Tsunade-baa-chan" he whispered.

"The sooner the better" Haruko agreed and hopped down, moving towards the gate with Naruto at his side.

This was going to be a long night he could tell. Tsunade was already livid and once the council found out about the death of Uchiha Sasuke all hell was about to break loose. Haruko just hoped the fall out would not land too heavily upon Naruto's shoulders, especially from Ino or Sakura once they learned of the Uchiha's untimely death. That and the information he was about to give Tsunade just might make him a target for her anger and her inhuman strength. He rubbed the side of his head in remembrance of the last time he delivered a bad report. The age old adagio of "don't kill the messenger" apparently did not apply to her and her mentality. So he had learned to duck and cover quickly to avoid the worse of it. Naruto led the way into the tower, Haruko having just now noticed they were there, having fallen into memories the entire walk there.

Naruto moved into the office first, the green-eyed ANBU captain following after. He bowed to the leader of the village before standing at attention, the blond not doing so but that was normal for him. Tsunade sat there, her visage still that of a woman in her late 20s to early 30s. She had her fingers steepled before her face, waiting on them to speak…well waiting on Naruto to speak.

"You had better have one hell of a good excuse for your insubordination Naruto" she said calmly, and with her calm was not good.

Naruto swallowed before speaking, "it is done Tsunade-baa-chan" he said, and yup there was the twitch of her eye.

Naruto stepped forward and set the scroll down and then stepped back. Tsunade opened the scroll and unsealed the items inside. Soon laying upon the desk was Kusanagi, Sasuke's blade, his hitai-ate, and eyes. Naruto had actually thought ahead to save them and that was amazing in Haruko's eyes. Tsunade looked down at the items and then nodded a moment, sealing them back into the scroll after doing something to the eyes to ensure they would not degrade during their sealing. The scroll fell into the bottom drawer before she refocused back onto Naruto and Haruko.

"It will be noted that Uchiha Sasuke has been killed" she said simply, "What you did was a service to the village, but I strictly forbid you to leave and do this on your own" she said with a growl, "I should strip you of your genin status and send you back to the academy as punishment, but… I won't. Go home Naruto. You are off mission until you leave with Haruko and his team" she said.

Naruto didn't argue or anything like he normally would. He bowed a bit and left grief heavy in the air as he left. Haruko knew that he would have to be watched carefully in the next few weeks, even on the mission. He had half a mind to request him being dropped from the mission but knew this was as much to protect him as it was to give him a mission as an ANBU operative. He then turned to face Tsunade to tell her his own news.

"I have information given to me by Raven" he said using Itachi's operative name.

Tsunade held up a finger then moved to activate the privacy seals that were installed around the room, actually done by Naruto a year prior, "you may speak freely now" she said.

Haruko nodded his head, "Itachi managed to find me as we were returning to Konoha. He informed me that Naruto leaving was the best decision for the moment." He began, "But there is more information though. He informed me that Orochimaru has gone off-grid" he said.

"What do you mean "off-grid" exactly?" she asked him as she watched him closely.

"No one knows where he or his entire base of operations or Otogakure has gone to" Haruko said, "Itachi said that he will continue looking for information, but for now Orochimaru is missing"

Tsunade moved to her feet and paced to the windows that sat behind her desk looking out over the village, "This does not bode well for any of the villages that are against Otogakure and Akatsuki" she said, "I will pass this along to others. And if Itachi contacts you again with any further information inform me. Even if you are at school when it happens" the blond leader turned and pinned him with a look, "now go and make sure that blond gaki does not do anything stupid in his grief"

Hakuko bowed and nodded, "hai hokage-sama' he then smirked and vanished out the window just like a Hatake Haruko laughed as he heard a shout referring to Hatakes and their need to shun doors.

Haruko normally did so, after all doors were evil creatures out to end the existence of those that would normally use them. He swore it lowered brain IQ whenever it was used, but he then shrugged as he landed on the ground just outside of Ichiraku Ramen thinking that was the best place to start looking for Naruto. Sure enough the blond was in there but what worried him was that there were only two bowls instead of twelve before him. He stepped into the stall and nodded to Teuchi and the older man moved to make him a miso and veggie ramen. He sat down next to Naruto and thanked Ayame as she set a glass of water before him.

"Naruto, I know it hurts" he said gently, "but the grief is part of what keeps you strong. Do not let it consume you though"

Naruto started and looked up at Haruko, "I…I am trying" he whispered sounding broken, "but it is just too hard not to let it take over."

Haruko smirked a bit, "Well do something with it… take up a hobby or something." He said as he moved to then start on his own ramen, "besides he would not want you like this. He would want you to carry through and make those that took him this route be brought to justice"

"I am not so certain about that, but I guess I can find something to do. Maybe you can teach me a new jutsu?" he asked looking far too chipper at that moment and it was scary to see him that eager this late at night.

"Erm…perhaps" he said slowly, "but not right now. You are going to spend time with your friends, after all we leave in less than a week."

Naruto blinked then perked, "Oh yeah the mission!" he said excitedly, "I can't wait to show off what I know!"

Haruko paled a bit, "Naruto… you have to be low key not way out there" he said holding back the groan that was escaping him, "and remember to listen to your taicho because I won't be in charge this time"

Naruto pouted "Hai hai… I know already" he said then downed the two bowls in a heartbeat. The blond then paid for his ramen, "I should get home I guess to dry off" he then vanished from the booth.

Haruko sighed gently at this finishing his own ramen and then laying the ryo down for it, "Thanks Teuchi-san, Ayame-san" he said then left, heading for his and his brother's home.

Haruko knew that his nii-san was on a mission until tomorrow, so perhaps he could get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep in. He glared at the sky and the seemingly unending rain that was falling down on his head. He sighed as he pulled out his key and unlocked the door and stepping inside. He slipped his shoes off and noticed that even the extra set was not there for a change meaning that Iruka was staying at his own apartment for the night. That was a relief to the young man as he headed for his room and slipped into the bathroom and the shower. After the hot shower he slipped into boxers and fell onto his bed, passing out near instantly.


	2. Chapter 2: Through the Rabbit Hole

BEYOND THE WORLDS

Me: I have returned with the second chapter of Beyond the Worlds. *looks around at the silence*

Yami JK: *tied up and still out*

Chibi Naruto: *grinning insanely* READ READ READ READ READ!

Itachi: *shakes his head* read and review…hit the little button at the bottom.

"English"

~mind speak~

"_Japanese"_

**Chapter 2: Through the Rabbit Hole**

Haruko was going to kill him. That was it… death was the only thing that would keep his sanity intact. After all would any one truly miss him beyond the team? The young man glared at the hyperactive blond that was bouncing all over the place. Well he supposed that Tsunade would… and maybe Sakura… oh and Iruka… damn it he couldn't kill him. Not unless he wanted to be missing some very vital body parts plus his life. And for him to be missing those body parts very well may upset Itachi enough for him to take revenge upon those that removed said body parts. He decided instead that banging his head on a wall would be much more useful and if he knocked himself unconscious he would at least escape Naruto's constant chatter of what's interesting and cool. Haruko moved to look over at his other companions seeing Iruka just about ready to also throttle the blond. Hinata moved to grab Naruto's arm and glared at him, the soft spoken Hyuuga heir was the only one that could seem to calm down Naruto when he got this way.

Haruko smirked as the blond blushed and prattled on in Japanese that he was sorry and that he would calm down. He was glad that the others had dressed down for the moment so they could shop for his school supplies before having to catch the train the next morning. He stepped into Madam Malkin's robe shop to get his new school robes seeing as the ones from the previous year were too small for his now taller form. He looked over the different styles and then waited for the woman to finish with one of the other first years that were going to be starting this coming year. Naruto was looking at the robes and frowning before turning to Iruka and saying something.

"_How can they wear these things?"_ he asked in Japanese to Hinata, _"there's no movement to it and its heavy"_

Haruko shook his head and chuckled as he heard Naruto's complaint. He didn't have a chance to hear Hinata's reply because Madame Malkin had just finished with the first year and motioned him to come closer. He stepped onto the raised platform and she began measuring him, the measuring tape moving on its own to do so. He heard Naruto's exclamation at this and shook his head. Soon he was told to get down and that his robes would be ready within the hour. He bowed to the older woman then turned to head for the door, grabbing Naruto by the collar in the process so he would leave the measuring tape alone. Hinata giggled softly as she followed behind the ANBU leader and wizard. Once outside Haruko released Naruto's collar and once again the internal mantra of 'do not kill the blond' started again.

"_Naruto! Do not touch anything!"_ Haruko hissed out as he moved to try and prevent yet another thing from being knocked over by the blond whirlwind.

"_But this is all so amazing Haruko-san"_ Naruto said as he stopped and pouted.

Even though the blond was 15 going on 16 it was still strange to see him pouting like a 5 year old. Haruko wondered for the umpteenth time if maybe the blond was under a permanent genjutsu that made him appear older, because apparently the intelligence level is not that of a mature teen. He pinched the bridge of his nose before walking towards the book store, looking back to see if the others were following. Kakashi smirked as he pushed off from the wall the green book now replacing the orange one of his younger days. Haruko shook his head at this and stepped into the bustling store and hoping that none of those from Hogwarts were there, besides it was the day before most would be heading for the train to head to the school so not many would be out. Naruto moved past Haruko and began pulling down books, looking through them. Even though they were from the Elemental Countries, Kakashi and Naruto had come up with a seal that each member of the team had that can translate nearly every single language in the worlds. The drawback is that it was harder to switch between speaking languages and concentration was a must to be able to do so.

Haruko moved around Naruto and his pile of books to find the texts needed for the last year of Hogwarts. Iruka headed towards a rack of books that boasted information into apparition and other means of magickal travel. He could see Hinata looking over texts on medical magicks and even Kakashi was browsing silently. The 17 near 18 year old headed to the counter and handed the man his list, soon a stack of books were there waiting for him as well as a few for his various friends. Once finished and everything paid for, he sealed them away into a scroll and led them from the shop.

Naruto looked bored and that was not a good sign _"Haruko-san. Where to next? Lunch? Do they have ramen here? Or is it all that heavy English food you talked about before?"_

Haruko looked at his school list and realized he did not need anything else, for he still was well stocked from the year before, _"We are in England, and it will be the heavier food. Stick with the salad and light sandwiches and you will be fine."_ He saw the pout on Naruto's lips at this, _"I will get you some instant ramen later to make it up to you"_

Kakashi smirked and ruffled his little brother's hair, causing Haruko to glare at him, "Ne Ne otouto" he said in English, "It is nothing to apologize for. Naruto-kun needs to learn to exist without ramen"

Naruto pouted, understanding the English that was spoken but then he seemed to switch suddenly, his hand going to a hidden weapons pouch and turning, _"Something feels off"_ he said suddenly.

The air had seemed to drop 10 degrees and became quite tense, the wizards not paying attention to the sudden changes. Haruko frowned at this and realized that if the wizards were too blind to see that this was happening, they had absolutely no chance at winning a war that is nipping at their heels. He looked to the others, Kakashi moving to take up his own position and pointing towards the area surrounding the main of the wizarding world's main market place. Haruko nodded his head at this and then moved to take up his own position, one that he knew well enough when he has worked in the past with this particular team as a fill in. Kakashi looked to Naruto and Hinata and motioned for them to get into position as well.

Haruko moved towards the edge of the street where another intersected it, it was then that the screams began, _"We have enemies, death eaters. Do not put your masks on, keep a genjutsu over your looks"_ he said to them as he looked around the edge of the building, _"I count at least 10 Death Eaters, and three Dementors. I will take care of them, only a spell will do so."_

Kakashi smirked behind his cowl, _"Do not kill, incapacitate only"_ he told the others and with a chorus of _Hai_ coming from them they vanished into thin air to engage the enemy.

Kakashi nodded to Haruko and then also vanished as he moved to engage the wizards attacking civilians in the middle of the street. Hakuko pulled his wand out of the pouch he kept it in under his sleeve and began heading towards the Dementors that were currently terrorizing a couple and their daughter and son. He smirked as they turned to come at him, his own demons buried deep in him not coming out due to the sheer will power he had over them. He had in his third year been waylaid by those images of his first kill and his birth parents deaths, but now nothing came. The Dementors could tell this was happening could tell their power over him was not there and it was bringing irritation to be nearly visible around the dark creatures.

"You cannot bring me down as you do others." He said then brought the wand out and spoke the incantation "Expecto Patronum" a silver Stag stepping forth and rushing after the first dark creature.

The Stag gouged into the creature, killing it nearly upon contact. The black oily smoke of the deceased Dementor faded into the air leaving only the tattered robes it wore left upon the ground. The stag rushed after the second destroying it but missing the third as it retreated. This type of patronus was one that he had changed and perfected. It was not to chase away the Dementors but instead destroy them through the touch. He released the spell and frowned as he looked up at the sky, the dark mark lingering there. Haruko frowned as he listened for sounds of a fight and found none. That either meant that Kakashi and his team defeated the Death Eaters or they managed to get an upper hand and defeat them instead. He did not even want to think of that one and began running towards the area he last sensed them. He flared his chakra to announce his presence, waiting for the responding flare but did not get one in return.

The shinobi wizard swallowed as he ran, moving quickly through the street. He noticed that some of the wizards were injured and even one or two deceased due to the killing curses thrown around by the Death Eaters. He was glad he did not see any of his family and friends on the ground, but if they were not there injured then where were they. He slid around the corner of a building and saw Hinata leaning over a young woman attempting to heal her, her brow furrowing in concentration. He approached slowly, aware that if Hinata was here one of the others would be as well and he did not feel like ending up on the wrong end of a kunai for startling her or her guard. Iruka stepped into view just then and nodded to Haruko to let him know he had felt him before seeing him.

"_Are nii-san and Naruto-kun unharmed?"_ he asked Iruka.

Iruka gave a terse nod _"they are fine. They are tying up the last of the enemy for the wizards' equivalent of police to pick up. Kakashi couldn't respond to your flare at the moment due to the last death eater he was defeating"_ he said.

As he finished this Kakashi stepped into view, giving one of his infamous one-eye grins _"Well that was far too disappointing. They did not fight back as I had hoped they would. Nonetheless it is done and with minimal casualties"_

Haruko nodded _"I saw two wizards down, how many death eaters?"_ he asked.

Naruto landed on the ground next to Haruko _"None. We managed to take them out using a genjutsu then binding their magic with a seal."_ He said then frowned a bit, _"but something felt off. It was like this was a test of some sort"_

Kakashi looked to each one of them, _"Naruto-kun is correct in saying so. It did not feel as if this was meant to be successful, only to test what we can do."_

"_If that is the case, then someone knows who you are as well as what I am"_ Haruko said to them.

Hinata stood up, brushing off her jeans of the loose dirt and leaves that she had picked up, _"She will be fine. She will need rest but she is no longer in danger of dying"_

Kakashi moved to look up at the sky and frowned thinking a moment when Iruka spoke, _"if that is the case, then we need to inform Tsunade-sama and be aware that there might be more here than we realize"_

The others agreed at this statement. Haruko looked to his friends and family before motioning with his head for them to leave. They did not need to get stopped and questioned for being there and taking part in what had happened. It was bad enough that if anyone observed the patronus that took out the dementors they would recognize it as his own. Because he was of age, his wand was no longer under scrutiny by the ministry…not that they could monitor it anyways due to the special seal upon it. The group began walking to the Leaky Cauldron where they had rooms for the night, three in total seeing as Hinata was a female and it would not do to bring attention to them by her bunking with two guys. Naruto moved with Haruko as point, they taking up formation out of instinct that something more might happen. When they managed to make it to their rooms without incident the shinobi still did not relax. What had happened was far too out of the ordinary even for the Death Eaters and the feeling that someone else was involved was not setting well with any of them.

Kakashi headed into his and Iruka's room to get a message written and sent out with one of the messenger birds he kept with him. Iruka joined him to get some rest and to make sure that Kakashi did the same. Naruto headed into his and Haruko's room, bouncing onto the bed as the green-eyed shinobi wizard stepped in behind him. He looked across the hall and saw that Hinata was in her room safe and sound. He worried about the younger kunoichi, but with all that worrying he also knew she could take care of herself when needed. He stepped over the threshold and to the trunk that contained his civilian clothing on one level and deeper within in a hidden compartment were his shinobi clothing and weapons as well as his ANBU mask and uniform.

Naruto looked over at him, "We start our mission correct?" he asked, "Starting with the train?"

Haruko nodded, "I will enter on the train like the rest of the students, but the rest of the team will enter under genjutsu. Dumbledore will introduce you to the school and advise them you are there for their protection" he had sat in on the meeting under his own ANBU uniform and mask. Dumbledore did not know he was an active member of the shinobi forces.

"It will be interesting though. From what I saw of those death eaters tonight, they were masks of skulls and the students may not realize we are not one of those bakayarus" he said with a growl.

"well they will soon learn I am sure" he said with a laugh, "Go ahead and get some sleep. I have something I have to do before I get to bed" he told Naruto and moved to begin writing a letter in a code that only Itachi would know how to break.

Naruto shrugged and rolled over, falling asleep nearly instantaneously, his soft snores filling the room with sound beyond the scratch-scratching of the quill as Haruko wrote his letter. Once done he moved to the window and opened it before summoning the special raven that Itachi had gifted him with years ago. He released the bird once he had tied the letter to its leg and soon moved to his own bed, laying down and closing his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~-Flash back dream-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruko sat behind the desk in the academy classroom, his face twisted into a scowl as he glared at the head of the kid sitting ahead of him. He didn't know why he was glaring at him, but he was. He annoyed him just by his presence and that did not sit well with the young boy. The boy was two years older than him and he was already to the point of graduating, but this isn't what made him want to strangle him with his own hair. It was instead just the attitude he seemed to carry with him constantly. His brother had told him to ignore the Uchiha heir when he complained about him the other day, but he just couldn't. That was it; he was going to make him lose the stick up his arse after school. He had tried to be friends with him at the start of the year, but now he was just being a jerk and he HATED jerks. When the teacher dismissed them for the day, informing that blasted Uchiha he could take his test the next day for the instructor in charge of the genin testing will be in, he moved to stalk after the Uchiha. His nose and mouth covered with the cowl he had taken to wearing since his blood binding to his brother.

He followed close behind Itachi, smirking a bit in the process, "Oi Uchiha… what makes you think you are better than the rest of us" the shorter academy student said to the taller 7 year old Uchiha.

Itachi stopped and turned slowly taking in the one that called him out, "I do not think I am better than any one person Hatake-chan" he said, "I merely have more talent than most genin that are older and I must do as I am urged to do"

Haruko bristled at this, "No you are just a stuck up Uchiha that walks around like all the others thinking that they are better than the other shinobi" he said.

Itachi let out a sigh as if dealing this annoyance was nothing more than something that could be brushed aside, like an annoying gnat, "Hatake-kun you misread into this. I do not think I am better, I know I am better than most. And that very well may include you" he said.

It was this comment that set Haruko off and he rushed towards Itachi to try and punch him. The dark haired 7 year old blocked it and swept the legs of the young out from under him. Haruko hit the ground with a rather loud whoosh as the air was knocked out of his lungs. He lay there coughing and gasping as he tried to regain his breath, Itachi glaring down at him as he just watched with impassionate eyes. The dark haired boy then turned to walk away from the green-eyed one, pausing only a moment to glance back at him before again walking and vanishing into the crowds of civilians walking. Haruko finally managed to get to his feet, tears threatening to spill but not doing so through sheer force of will. He glared to where the Uchiha had vanished before angrily stomping away from the academy grounds. He would get back at the Uchiha one day, he would make sure he graduated and surpassed him, this he promised himself. And he did, a year later he managed to graduate and was on his way to trying to surpass Uchiha Itachi…his annoying and irritating rival.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-end flash back dream-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruko groaned as he rolled over, unsure what woke him as he did so. The dream he had was one he had not had in a long time, the first time he and Itachi fought and it wasn't the last time either. He sat up and noticed that it was light outside, but only just. He looked around and still did not know what woke him, but then there it was. It was the lack of snoring that woke him indicating that Naruto was awake. He looked over and saw his bed empty and made up and his equipment also missing. He moved to grab a shower and get dressed into his civilian clothes. He shrunk his trunk down and then put it into his pocket before strapping on his wand sheath onto his arm. In his boots he hid two kunai and in small pouch he kept at the small of his back under his shirt he had shuriken. He hated that he could not carry around his ningato like the others could, but he settled for the other weapons hidden upon his body. He brushed out his long hair and pulled it up using three senbon, smirking in the process. The shinobi wizard was ready to go and stepping out into the hall he sensed Kakashi and his team.

Haruko spoke softly in English, "Platform 9 ¾ is where we are heading. Wall between platform nine and ten can be accessed. You will sense the genjutsu. I will sit in the fourth car in an empty compartment" he began walking knowing that the team will meet him on the train in the empty compartment before scattering to guard the students.

Haruko left the leaky cauldron and headed for Kings Crossing, arriving early as he stepped through the barrier. No one saw him due to his own genjutsu being cast over his body. He moved towards the smoking train, slipping inside silently with the genjutsu now dropped. He slipped into the empty compartment and leaned back, closing his eyes in the process. The trip wouldn't take too long he was certain as long as no one bothered him. He didn't expect anyone to even approach him, not until they were at Hogwarts and in the Great Hall. He dozed the entire train ride to Hogwarts, sensing the coming and going of not only Kakashi and his team but also the students. Once they arrived and were on their way to the castle he smirked when he hear Naruto suddenly exclaiming quietly at the sight of the old castle. Haruko remembered his own reaction being very nearly the same as Naruto's own when he first arrived there.

Kakashi looked to Haruko when they were inside the entrance hall; "We are not under code names from this point further" he told all of them, "Japanese only unless we are around those we trust. I will speak English to our client only."

Naruto looked ready to protest but stopped when he felt Iruka's glare settle upon him. _"Hai Ookami-taisho"_ he said.

Kakashi smirked behind his wolf mask, "Now off you go my sweet little brother. We will see you in your dorm room later" then the team vanished until they were announced to the school.

Haruko laughed to himself and headed into the Great Hall and over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to Luna in the process. She was reading her father's magazine the Quibbler upside down as she normally did, the dreaming look upon her face not belaying the strong intelligence of her mind. As soon as the sorting was done for the new first years Dumbledore stood before the school giving his normal speech on where not to go and what not to do. But then the next part is what drew his interest. He smirked behind his cowl as the wizened old man began to speak.

"This year we have the pleasure of welcoming not only our new and old students back to the school, but also some honored guests" he began, "This year the guests I have invited will be here to ensure the safety of all students staff living within the walls of the school this year. They come from across the oceans and within the mists. Please welcome…"

Before he could say who they were, four puffs of smoke went off, and the four masked ANBU stood there before the school. What they didn't expect was the reaction, screams of "Death Eaters" was thrown into the air and every teacher held their wands out and pointed at the ANBU.


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos Begins!

BEYOND THE WORLDS

Haruko: *shakes head* okay my family is insane and bakas. Anyways we want to thank everyone that has reviewed and the many others that have added JK on as an author or the story itself.

JK: *sniffles and wipes away tear* You love me… You really love me *blows kisses*

Naruto: *blinks and pokes JK* she's lost it completely.

Itachi: *pops in* here's chapter three…and review as usual

**Chapter 3: Chaos Begins!**

Haruko shook his head with a groan, nearly face palming as he saw Kakashi and the others just appear before they were completely introduced. What was his brother thinking in doing this? He knows that the wizards are idiots and do not like anything or anyone in masks. And they are blind as well. Apparently the difference between the Death Eater's skull type masks and those of the Konoha ANBU were lost to these blind fools. He sighed again and wondered just how this would play out, especially now that about 10 different wands were focused on the four ANBU members. Kakashi smirked under his mask just then and Haruko could see it in the way his single eye crinkled through the eye hole of his snarling wolf mask. Haruko knew what was coming next would not be good at least in the eyes of the wizards. After all they did not truly have humor when one thought about it and what humor Kakashi was able to produce would not be something they would tolerate. He just hoped that it did not involve one green in color porn novel though. That would not make a good impression upon these wand twitchy wizards and witches that would be certain.

Kakashi did not twitch or even move as he looked upon the masses of gakis and his little impressionable brother. Then with a raise of his left hand his said, "Yo!" in that cool way that Maito Gai was always harping on about, "We are your guards for the year and we would appreciate it if you do not test us" he told them in an accented voice belaying his foreign-ness.

Haruko banged his head down on the table. He couldn't help it after watching his brother and the fact that the teachers were only a hair flick away from sending every spell and curse imaginable at the four ANBU members and his brother acting like this was not helping matter at all. Though he was enjoying the incredible looks that Dumbledore was sending their way perhaps wondering if hiring the shinobi was a mistake. Now wouldn't that be something, the Great Albus Dumbledore actually admitting that he made a mistake. Haruko smirked at this thought sitting back up as he took in the events that were unfolding in front of the teacher's table. Yup this will definitely be an interesting year when it was all said and done.

Dumbledore blinked as he took in the relaxed masked man and cleared his throat a moment before speaking, "Well now that they have…appeared we shall begin the introductions" he said looking to the teachers and motioning for them to put their wands away, "After all it is only polite to do so"

Kakashi continued smirking, "I am Ookami, captain of the team here. You will refer to me a such and nothing else." He said to the headmaster, yet not taking his eyes off the children and ignoring the teachers which were sending a few on edge, "my team consists of…"

Naruto stepped forward and bowed his head slightly, "Kitsune." Blue eyes glittering from the eye holes and the voice light and playful yet dark. It sent a few shivers up the spine of the children.

Hinata gave her own polite bow, "Mongoose" Her own pale pupil-less eyes drawing more than a few whispers of how she was blind and her quiet voice belayed a deadliness that none wanted to cross.

Iruka was the final one of the team to step forward. He didn't bow and just looked at the students causing a few to gulp as his brown eyes ghosted over them already seeing just who was a troublemaker and who was not, "Mantis"

A few of the teachers began whispering as the introductions were made and it was McGonagall who spoke though, "Mr. Ookami you need to remove your mask this instant. You are far too similar to similar to those that we are fighting" her stern voice coming across with not disgust but definitely mistrust.

Haruko held back his laugh at this comment. She didn't realize that asking a member of the ANBU black forces to remove their mask was the equivalent of asking a wizard or witch to snap their wand in half and dance an Irish jig on the pieces while nude. It just was not happening unless the ANBU member deems it to happen. And it was proved by what Kakashi did next. He watched as the older man turned slowly and stared at the elderly woman. He could see her tense even though he didn't see exactly what his brother was doing, but something was happening. Haruko wondered if he was giving her the "Look". The same one that he pinned on his students and himself when they either disappointed him or did something they should not of, but then again it might not work on the hardened old woman. McGonagall glared at the masked man but did not speak again.

Kakashi turned to face the rest of the school, "I have a few ground rules that will be followed or else we will take into our hands your punishment." He began; a teacher behind him was gearing up to protest and then fell silent, "There will be no wandering the halls after curfew. And anyone found to be in violation will be punished accordingly and we do not take away house points. No wandering outside of the school boundaries and this includes the forbidden forest." He said, "No asking myself or my team questions and no trying to remove our masks. To do so means death to the ones that did so"

At this comment the volume in the great hall rose exponentially as students cried out and the teachers protested. Dumbledore moved to stand in front of the shinobi calling out "SILENCE!" in a spell enhanced voice.

As the Great Hall fell silent with the echo of the spell enhance call Kakashi fell into a serious stance and spoke again this time preventing Dumbledore to speak again, "We are not here to coddle you nor to hold your hands" he began, "We are shinobi and as such we are given life and death options daily. We will do what we deem is needed to protect this school and the students and staff within. And if that is at the cost of a life then we will do so. Do not mistake us for the joke of a ninja your books and comics are depicted as. We are the true thing and we will do what is necessary" at this he looked to Haruko a moment before they all disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi's final words left the Great Hall in silence. Dumbledore swallowed as the cold words of the leader even gave him pause. He then looked to the students before motioning with his hands to bring dinner to the tables and then returning to his seat. He would have words with the shinobi and demand they show their faces to him and his staff at least. As he settled into his seat McGonagall frowned deeply choosing to ignore her food for the time being and instead pinning a disappointed look upon Dumbledore. Even Snape was having some reservations about these foreign guards. Voldemort would want to know about this new twist in Dumbledore's plans to protect the school, but he would not let him know. At least not just yet seeing as he did not know if they would even be effective as guards seeing as there is only four of them to guard the entire castle.

"Albus just what have you unleashed upon the school," McGonagall began, "These foreign guards are heathens. They are nothing more than savages that would kill a student or teacher than save them"

Dumbledore set his goblet down and looked to her, "They may be savages, but they are the best at what they do. Plus the rumors I have heard about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, they will be an asset that we can use" he said, "And if not, their sacrifices will be remembered"

"How can you say such things" McGonagall said her frown growing even more, "You should send them away immediately."

Snape set his fork down, "He will want to know about them Albus." He told the headmaster, "I will not speak of them at first. But you as well as I do that he will find a way to learn about them. Some of my young snakes will speak to them no doubt"

Dumbledore nodded his head, "I am aware of this. I doubt that he will know where they hail from or who they are. They are an unknown that he will not have access to learning about."

"For the students' sake as well as our own I hope that stays true Albus" McGonagall said.

"It will be Minerva, Severus. It will be" he then returned to his own meal.

Haruko watched the teacher's table for a few moments before turning his attention to his classmates that were sitting around him. He smirked as most were watching him instead of eating. After all he had perfected the cowl eating technique his brother invented and they were trying their hardest to see him without his mask. He had heard the different rumors going around the last few years about what lay under the mask. The rumors spanned from his face being scarred like his forehead to him having massively big buck teeth. He even heard on ridiculous rumor that he did not have a mouth but that was immediately stopped seeing as he did speak. Though it was not always seeing as he tended to stay quiet and observe over yelling and screaming like most of the immature students did at the school. Soon the meal was done and the prefects were gathering up the first years to take them up to the various common rooms…well most up only the Slytherins were taken down into the dungeons.

Haruko moved from the bench and stretched his sore back. He hated sitting on the benches like this. They always seemed to make his buttocks and his back sore. Hmm perhaps he can see about getting Itachi to give him a back rub when he saw him next. The idea of the older stoic Uchiha giving him a backrub made him smile under his cowl drawing the attention of a few fourth years. They swallowed and then ran the opposite way making the young Hatake laugh softly as he started up the stairs to the centralized stair cases. He and the moving stairs have had words and they decided to behave whenever he was around. Then again it might not have been the words but instead the fact that he had used one of the doton techniques that he had developed to stop them for the entire day. Granted it did have the secondary pleasure of driving the teachers insane including Dumbledore who tried to figure out how it had happened.

The heir to the Hatake clan smirked as he patted the railing to the stair case. He walked up the many steps taking the turns like a pro realizing that he was probably one of the only ones at the school who did not get lost. The painting greeted him as he passed by them, the green-eyed shinobi wizard smiling to them as he passed by. The young man stepped onto the landing of the floor where the Ravenclaw dorms and common room were located. He headed to the portrait of a Raven in fight with two figures in the background with their backs to those observing the painting. The painting had changed from the year before and he wondered why this was. He looked around and saw Hinata's Mongoose mask in the shadows a moment before she vanished. Seemed his brother wanted to make sure he got to where he needed to go before letting his team start their patrols around the school.

Haruko spoke softly, "When is a Raven like a writing desk?" came the soft voice of the raven. Haruko thought it over and chuckled, "I haven't the slightest clue, though one may believe it is when neither are like cheese" he said. (1)

The portrait opened to admit him into the common room. He stepped through the entrance and headed into the common room where other sixth and seventh years were milling about and chatting about what they did on their summer break. Haruko nodded to a few that waved to him as he headed down the stairs that led to the secondary dorm room set up for the seventh year students. They boys and girls now bunking with only one another instead of four or five to a single room that the younger years were given. He stepped into his room and noted that his roommate was not there yet and probably outside in the common room talking with his other friends. Haruko unshrunk his trunk and opened it to grab out his sleeping yukata before changing into it. He did not remove his cowl choosing to instead sleep in it instead of showing off his face. He slipped under the covers of his bed and closed the curtains surrounding it. A kunai slipped under his pillow and his wand set on the bedside table. If he was disturbed or attacked during the night he would attack with the kunai before his wand out of instincts.

As the boy laid his head upon his pillow and closed his eyes he fell into another dream, this one was a reminder of his unique abilities and earned him the nick-name the mini copy nin.

_**Japanese Words:**_

_**Yukata – Japanese sleep wear.**_

_**Doton – earth style**_

_**Ookami – Wolf**_

_**Kitsune – fox or fox spirit of legend**_

_**Shinobi – ninja**_

_**Gaki – brat**_

_**(1) This is a reference to something the Hatter says in Lewis Carroll's "Alice in Wonderland" it is referenced again in the live action version of Alice in Wonderland. There is no true answer to this particular riddle and some say it is that neither one is made of cheese. You can come up with your own interpretation to the answer to the riddle.**_

Me: Please review…yup see the pretty little button down there? Hit it and leave me a pretty review or else I sick Maito Gai and his talk of youth on you *grins*

Maito Gai: JK-chan! *runs towards*

Me: *acks and runs screaming*


	4. Chapter 4: All's Fair in Love and Pranks

BEYOND THE WORLDS

Yami JK: *looks around* well it seems that JK has been missing since the Maito Gai incident. You have me now *grins evilly*

Naruto: *catches and tosses Yami JK into a closet* ignore her. Anyways thanks to all the wonderful reviews and people who are finding this story enjoyable. I want to give a shout out to someone special to me that has helped to hash out things. Thanks Lady Laran *huggles lots and lots*

Itachi: *rolls eyes* why am I always stuck doing this. Here is the next chapter…. Read and review or else I will sic Kisame on you.

**Chapter 4: All's Fair in Love and Pranks**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-Flash back dream-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruko stayed in the shadows as he watched his great rival and major pain in the backside Uchiha Itachi once again work on that stupid fire ball jutsu of his. How hard can it be if that jerk can do it? He focused his eyes upon the hands as they flashed through the seals quickly. If he was his brother he could memorize them with the sharingan nearly instantly and be able to do it perfectly after one try. The 8 year old turned away with a look of disgust at the thought that the Uchiha annoyance was surpassing him quicker than he realized it at first. He growled and stomped away from the clearing where a small lake was situated within. The young genin kicked a rock that went flying deep into the woods and hitting some poor animal he had no doubt. He flushed and groaned, just his luck he would injure some poor innocent bunny or something. But it was not the growl of a bunny that he heard behind him when he walked into the woods. No it was the growl of a very ticked off bear that was looking like it wanted to make Haruko it's next meal for the insult of the bump that was now forming on the forehead of the creature.

The genin gulped as he turned and faced off against the bear, "I am so dead" he muttered suddenly then blinked as the hand seals of the fire ball jutsu flashed before his eyes suddenly, "oh no way. I am like nii-san" he said cockily not realizing just yet that just because he had them memorized did not mean he would be able to perform the jutsu.

The bear reared up on its hind legs letting out a snarling roar that made the young man's blood run cold. It then began charging for Haruko, the young genin still standing there as he saw this. Haruko began making the hand seals quickly after pulling down his cowl and then inhaling before crying out "Katon: Endan!" and letting out the breath.

He was grinning as he did so, but he didn't expect that the fireball he was aiming at the bear would instead back lash at him as well. The boy cried out as he was singe by the fire that had come back at him when he inhaled. The bear snarled out as it was hit by a fireball from the opposite side. It ran into the woods making whimpers of pain. Haruko had tears falling down his lightly burned cheeks, turning to see who was there and flushing with embarrassment when he saw it was the bane of his very existence. He waited to hear the laughter he was expecting as he sat there on the ground hurt and embarrassed that the jutsu backfired on him badly. What he didn't expect was that his rival kneeled by his side and smiled a bit wryly.

"Hatake-san that technique took me months to even control. What made you think you could do it after seeing it one time?" Itachi asked as he took something out of his pouch, "the burns aren't that bad, but I am afraid you will be a bit lopsided in the hair division"

Haruko blinked then realized that all of his eyebrows were gone and half his hair had been burned off, "oh man… Nii-san is going to kill me" he said and flopped back on the ground wincing as his face twinged and even his hands, "Why are you being nice to me anyways? You are usually a world class jerk to me."

Itachi gently took Haruko's hands into his own and then began spreading the salve over the burned areas, "Not sure. I guess your insanity and stupidity is catching" the Uchiha heir said. He then began spreading it over the cheeks of the younger boy.

Haruko yelped as the cool salve hit the burned skin, "that hurts!"

"I know it does" he said coolly, "Stop being a baby and just suck it up" he added.

The young Hatake glared at the older boy but didn't complain again, "And I am not stupid or insane. I saw those hand signs and knew them after one time" he said, "So I assumed I could do it like nii-san could"

Itachi laughed softly, "You have a photographic memory that's all… it is probably better than most because of your genius but you still have to practice the jutsu" he then poked his forehead, "On Mondays and Wednesdays if I am not on a mission come see me here and I will help you. Call it my good deed for life…teaching the insanely stupid to play with fire" he said standing up and tossing the jar of salve at Haruko, "put that on at night and the burns will heal with no scarring"

Haruko caught the jar and blinked as the Uchiha vanished into the woods leaving him alone with his thoughts and smirking suddenly. Well then seems the Uchiha wasn't such a jerk after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~- End Flash Back -~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruko frowned in his sleep as he felt something touch his shoulder. He reached under his pillow and instantly had the culprit of the touch pinned under him to the bed, the kunai to the throat of a very wide-eyed 17 year old Ravenclaw. Haruko swallowed as he finally woke up fully releasing his roommate slowly so not to scare or even mentally scar him further. His roommate jumped from the bed, stumbling backwards a moment with a hand to his throat where the strange sharp blade had been pressed just moments before. The dark haired teen watched him carefully to see if he would run from the room screaming about what had been done or not. What he didn't expect was the sudden grin that broke across the face of the other male.

"Dang mate that is some reflexes you have there," the other young man said, "you have got to teach me how to do that. I mean it."

Haruko blinked and then let a smirk come over his face at hearing this, "Only you could think have a kunai at your throat was something you have got to learn" he told the boy heading for the ensuite bathroom and shower, calling back to him, "You should have learned by now not to touch me when I am asleep."

Terry laughed at this, "You would think anyways" he called to the now shut door, "so how was your summer?"

The sound of water drowned out any response from the other male. Haruko shook his head as the water rained down upon his head wetting it fully before sliding down his body to then slip down the drain. Haruko lathered up his hair with a shampoo that smelled similar to his home back in the Elemental Countries a soft contented sigh leaving his throat as he took in the scent. He knew that he would have to pick up more over winter break because Terry would no doubt be using it as well. Every year he always did so and after the past few years he had learned to bring extra and to send Terry home with some at the end of the school year. He finished washing his body and grabbed a towel hanging as he began drying off his body, scars littering his chest and back from the various injuries he hand received on missions. One scar though on the back of his right shoulder was one not from a mission but instead his onetime screwing up majorly when working with Itachi on a jutsu they were coming up with together. It went horribly wrong and he ended up in the hospital and Itachi ended up having to hide out away from the village for a good two weeks due to his brother being on a war path.

Haruko chuckled as he tossed the towel into the laundry basket after toweling his hair dry. He threw on a pair of pants that were definitely not the school issued style but his own. He stepped out of the bathroom, a lightly scented cloud of steam following him. He looked over at Terry as the other boy was messing with something in his trunk. The dark haired ANBU member blinked as a creature was pulled from the trunk, a soft hiss renting the air in the process. Haruku was curious as he walked towards the hissing and the boy who was holding the hissing item. When he finally came into view of it he saw it was a…well what looked like a dragon yet it wasn't.

"What in the great Kages names is that thing?" he asked surprise painting his words.

Terry grinned as he stood up, "oh this, it's a Chinese dragon" he told him as the creature took to the air and flew around before perching on the top of Terry's canopy, "isn't it great? My brother got her for me over the summer."

"if that thing sets anything of mine on fire it will be dinner" he said with a smirk.

"That's so mean Haruko" Terry said with a pout then grinned, "Man I can't get over your tattoo. It's amazing. I wish my Brother would let me have one. Anyways you never answered my question of how your summer was."

Haruko grabbed a mesh shirt and pulled it over his head before answering, "It went well enough. Missions and meeting up with Itachi-kun" he left out the part of Naruto killing Sasuke, but then again that was not his to tell.

"So you and Itachi are going strong?" he asked as he grabbed out his own clothes.

"As strong as we can considering we hardly see one another due to our different missions" Haruko told him as he sat down on his bed then frowned as the Chinese dragon decided to investigate his hands that were on the bed. "you bite me and I get to use you for target practice" he told the creature.

Terry rolled his eyes, "Stop threatening her. You will give her a complex or something" he said suddenly, "When will that mission end? You need your boyfriend something fierce I can tell"

"There is not an ending date for his mission" he told him as he sighed and reached down to pet the dragonling's head gently, "He is a spy after all for an organization that is bound and determined to end the existence of jinchuurikis and steal their bijuus"

"wait… that's the hosts and their demons right?' he asked trying to remember the Japanese that Haruko had taught him.

"Yes that is very good" he complimented his best friend, "you have been practicing."

"Whenever I can. But back to this mess. So it still has not been resolved. Why doesn't your village just end this organization?" he asked as he leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door.

"there are still too many unknown factors at play to be able to do so." Haruko told him before picking up the dragonling creature and setting her on his lap after he readjusted to sit crosslegged on the bed.

Terry frowned a bit, "That's insane" he said, "if you ever need help mate I am here for you" Then the other had a thoughtful look cross his face, "The masked guys and girl last night, they are from your village aren't they"

Haruko laughed at this, "Yes they are" he told him then became serious, "I trust you not to tell anyone this. Their identities are a strict need to know and I am going to allow you to know. If Dumbledore ever cornes to you for information you remember how to alert me right?"

Terry nodded, "yup I do. And I still have that scroll that you gave me too."

"Good," Haruko said, "now Ookami is my brother Hatake Kakashi…"

"Wait…he's the porn reading lazy ass you always talk about? The very one that you got your lateness from?" he asked.

Haruko laughed at the description of his brother, "yes that is him. Now the second in command is Mantis. He is Umino Iruka and yes that is my brother's lover. Though I wish they would just stop dancing around and get together permanently" he said with a sigh, "The next one is the medic of the team Mongoose better known as Hyuuga Hinata. And the last one is their melee fighter Kitsune Uzumaki Naruto."

"Wow… sounds like an interesting bunch" he said, "and I will make sure not to call them anything but their code names. So you are like they are? I saw their tattoos and they are exactly like your own"

"you are quick and very observant." Haruko said as he set the dragonling to the side, "and yes I am a member of the same organization. I normally have my own team I lead but since I am to play the part of student I am not allowed to actually wear the uniform, though I do have it here with me"

"Really? Can I see it? Do you have all the awesome weapons that go with it? Do you think I can have one of your kunai?" Terry asked him rapidly. He had been trying to get one of Haruko's kunai for years now and each time he had been denied.

Haruko chuckled as his friend did this, "how about first you get your shower and then maybe I will think about giving you a kunai…maybe" he told him.

Terry pouted but then sighed, "you are so mean some times Haruko" he told his best friend then smiled as he grabbed his clothes, "See you in a few mate" he then vanished into the bathroom leaving Haruko alone with the dragonling.

Haruko shook his head with a smile as he headed to his own trunk and opening it up. He then bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the small seal on the inside of the trunk lid and a pop could be heard softly through the room. He pulled out a few kunai and a pouch for them, setting them on the bed before grabbing out his summons scroll and debating. He shook his head and tossed it back into the hidden part of the trunk and laughed softly a moment at the thought that ran through his head. Just because he could mould chakra did not mean that Terry could especially given his age and the fact that his chakra coils were already developed and set. But perhaps this year he could test him to see if he can do any kind of basic jutsu that could very well save his life if the need arose. The young man gazed down at his ANBU uniform and frowned a bit at not being able to wear it or be a part of what his brother and his team could do.

Haruko listened as the water continued to rain down in the shower indicating that Terry was still in there. He then stepped away from the trunk to the window and smirked, "Nii-sama you do not have to spy on me" he called out.

"Ne Ne my beautiful otouto" came the reply, "you seem to be very talkative this morning"

Kakashi slipped in through the now open window and removed his snarling wolf mask. He reached out and ruffled Haruko's hair before sitting down on Terry's bed and eyeing the strange little lizard thing a moment before refocusing his attention upon his little brother. Haruko rolled his eyes and attempted to fix his hair though he had yet to pull it back into the customary tail he usually wore the longer locks in. He then frowned and quickly snatched the book away that had appeared in his brother's hands as usual. He swore that his brother was far too addicted to these bloody books and one day it would get him hurt or killed. Kakashi just pouted at him then pulled out a back-up book but then slid it back into his pouch at the look that Haruko had given him. Haruko tossed the book into the trunk with his ANBU uniform.

"Feeling nostalgic otouto?" Kakashi asked with a tiny smirk that ghosted over his covered mouth.

"Just thinking is all" Haruko responded, "Besides if I have to fight I am going to fight whether it is in uniform or not."

Kakashi chuckled at this, "I would expect nothing less of you" he then saw the pouch and kunai on the bed, "Are you finally going to give in to him?"

Haruko nodded his head briefly, "It is time he is prepared. I do not like what I am feeling around here and I am sure if I had a cup of tea it would of cracked by now."

"Don't speak that way. We won't let anything happen to anyone here you know this" Kakashi told him seriously, "Though I do not think the teachers here nor most of the populace are going to be happy with us" he said with a smirk.

"After last night's display I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't try to oust you four" he said with a laugh, "You would think that you being an ANBU captain you would be a little less flashy. That's usually Naruto-kun's job is it not?"

Kakashi looked a bit contrite at this comment, "I felt it was needed to make these witches and wizards realize that not everything is black and white"

"I think it was bloody brilliant" came Terry's voice as he left the bathroom his hair still damp from his shower.

The teen was dressed in his school uniform minus the robe as he headed for his bed where Kakashi was sitting down at. He grabbed out a pair of socks and his shoes and sat down on his trunk after closing it to put them on. Haruko smirked a bit as he took in his best friend and his brother both in the same room and never having truly met outside of his stories he told one another. Haruko waited until Terry was finished before picking up the pouch and the kunai.

"You must be Terry-kun…my sweet otouto's wizard friend" Kakashi said ignoring the glare that Haruko was sending his way.

Terry grinned at this, "Well I guess that's one way of putting it. I'd like to think I am his best friend here and in your village" he said.

Haruko rolled his eyes at this, "You are and please just ignore my nii-san's idiocy. It tends to be contagious to those not immune to it" he told him then held up the two kunai, "I have decided that you can carry around two kunai this year"

Terry perked at this, his face lighting up at the mention of the sharp pointy things he has been eyeing for years, "You mean it!"

Kakashi laughed softly at the reaction, "hmmm seems that even here in this world the reaction of boys and sharp pointy things are pretty much identical" he commented.

Haruko ignored his brother and nodded to Terry, "I am trusting you to only use them if your life is in danger. If any of the teachers knew you carried them they will not only confiscate them but possibly punish you for carrying them before finding out where they came from"

"I know Haruko. I won't be flashing them around. Besides you are the only one I am closest to, to even thinking about doing so" he told Haruko honestly. He may be friends with the others of their year, but not as close as he was to the shinobi.

Haruko nodded at this and stepped before him, "alright put this on your belt at the small of your back. It will take time to get used to it, but it is best hidden there especially with the robes we have to wear" the word robes came out with disgust.

Terry laughed as he took the pouch and slipped it onto his belt before fixing his shirt to accommodate the pouch, "come now they aren't that bad" he said.

"Ugh…they are worse than wearing a kimono for special occasion. They have absolutely no room to fight in, even the kage robes that each leader wears is better suited for fighting if needed" he told him, "I swear wizards are idiots most of the times"

Terry rolled his eyes and laughed. It was the same argument every school year. If it wasn't the robes then it was the clothes, but it seems that Haruko had decided to forgo the usual clothes for something different. Kakashi watched the pair a moment before moving smoothly to his feet, bowing to Terry a moment before watching his little brother. Terry was startled by this show of respect and did a slightly clumsy bow in return.

"I wanted to check on you otouto before heading down to make the teacher's lives difficult" he said with a smirk, "We are each taking a house and following them around for now. We spent last night setting up seals and the such so that only those keyed to it can break them. The students are keyed to it to an extent but if they travel outside the barriers we will know instantly and go and retrieve the cute little kiddies" yup there was the smirk that usually sent and genin running for the hills.

"Just don't punish them too harshly nii-san" he said, "After all they are not shinobi"

"come now I would never do that." He then laughed as he put his mask back on and vanished out the window.

Terry shuddered a bit, "your brother is evil you do know that right?" he asked him.

"you should try living with him." Haruko said and slipped his sandals on and tossing a shirt over his mesh one before donning the robes he had ordered. They were lighter weight than the normal school issued ones.

Haruko then paused a moment before tossing one to Terry. They were about the same size so it would work well. Terry caught it, only fumbling a slight bit before looking up at his best friend curiously.

"What is this?" he asked the other.

"if you are going to be carrying around kunai you need to wear clothing that will work for using them," he told him simply, "After all the heavy material of the normal school robes do not do well for fighting. These are specifically designed for me and being able to use my ninjutsu and taijutsu."

"thanks mate!" Terry said as he donned the piece of clothing, "Wow…it's as if I am not even wearing a robe. Man we are so going to tick off a few of the teachers…especially Snape" he said with a grin.

Haruko chuckled at this, "Be glad I am not trying to get you to wear one of mine and nii-san's cowls" he said, "And anything I can do to make Snape-sensei's life difficult makes me happy" he said, "Let's head down to breakfast. We have delayed long enough" he told him.

Terry laughed as he headed for the door, opening it and heading into the small corridor that led to the stairs and the main common room. Haruko followed behind him, making sure the cowl was secure and tying his hair back as he walked behind the other. He had to admit that the robe looked good on the other male's form and if he didn't know that Terry was quite the ladies' man he would try and get him and Naruto together. He pondered perhaps maybe him and Hinata-chan would be good together. But the one problem he would see with any of these options is that Terry would have to live in the Elemental Countries and he wasn't sure if that would be something he would agree to. After all he would have to leave his life behind here to live there. He shook his head to clear it of these thoughts and instead decided to focus on the here and now for the moment. He followed Terry out of the common room and down the stairs to the Great Hall. Once the pair arrived there they headed to their table where breakfast was already in full swing.

Haruko glanced to the teacher's table and smirked as he saw that most were still either upset or disgusted at the thought of the four ANBU members being allowed there in the school. Not to mention that Kakashi had specifically stated that anyone that tried to remove their masks would be killed. Yup that wasn't going over too well with the teachers. But if they hire on shinobi especially the elite ones they must expect that they will do whatever it takes to protect their clients. Haruko sat down and grabbed some fruit and toast to eat that morning. He would have eggs for the protein but he found out his first year there that they used far too much saturated fat in cooking them and in turn it not only upset his stomach but they were far too heavy to eat. So he experimented with certain fruits and toast plus on a few occasions some of the meat that was offered. He smirked as Terry filled his plate with quite a few options then turned to stare at him. The 17 year old as well as many others have been trying to figure out his secret to the quick and fast eating.

Haruko smirked as he cast over himself a small genjutsu to make it appear to the others he had finished eating quickly when in reality he was eating at a normal pace with his cowl down. He didn't mind if his friends from ANBU saw his face, but it was part of the mystery that he portrayed that he didn't let his fellow classmates see him do this. Terry shook his head and laughed before focusing on the head of their year handing out their timetables for the year. He looked it over and blinked before groaning.

"we have potions and DADA with the Hufflepuffs again" he said as he set the timetable to the side, "Why must they always pair us up. I would like to be with the Gryffindors or Slytherins just once before I graduate" he said.

"It is because they are blind and do not realize that by not mixing the houses up equally they will lose any possible camaraderie that could potentially be found" a female said suddenly, "And it is a way to keep up the constant fighting and bickering between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. If they would just realize that by constantly doing this they are only making the problem worse."

Haruko and Terry looked over at the speaker and saw the gently blushing Hermione watching them. She had been sorted into their house on the first day and since then most have realized she was not only a muggle born but brilliant in all aspects of her schooling. She and Haruko were tied for the best of their year. She and Luna were best friends and the girl barely spoke to them so this was a rare occasion when she did so. Seems that she was just nervous around Haruko and his odd behaviors. Haruko canted a brow at this and then smirked as she blushed but didn't look away.

"So you think that is it?" he asked her.

Hermione shrugged, "I think that is part of it. There has been a constant battle between Gryffindor and Slytherin since the founders created Hogwarts" she told them, "But why keep this particular fire kindled is a mystery to me"

"it could be because they think it is the proper thing to do" Terry said, "But I doubt that"

A hush fell over the Great Hall as the four ANBU members appeared and each headed to a table of students. Haruko smirked as he watched the awe and fear wash over the different faces of the other three tables. His house's table seemed to take on a mix of curiosity, awe, fear, and interest. He noticed that it was Mantis that was going to guard his house. Kitsune was with the Gryffindors, Mongoose with the Hufflepuffs, and finally Ookami was with the Slytherins. The looks of disgust and fear that were coming from most of the faces at the Slyterin table was comical. Little did they know that it would not change the fact that they had guards there to watch over them for the rest of the year. Granted this was going to be interesting to see just how his brother's team would watch over the various years once they split up to head for their classes.

Iruka moved to look over the table, his eyes pausing on Haruko for a fraction longer than many of the others. After a few moments of taking in and memorizing the faces of each student in the Ravenclaw house he smirked behind his mask. This was going to be interesting to say the least as he just sat there, not eating and giving a more than a few of the young teens a feeling of being creeped out. Haruko shook his head as he returned to his meal then feeling eyes on him he looked up and noticed that Snape was glaring his way as par the course. Apparently since he was not sorted into Gryffindor he could not torture him like he wanted to because it would look bad on him to do so to a Ravenclaw. But in other ways he has tried to get at him one way or another. Haruko just saluted the Slytherin head of house before smirking and getting up.

"I am going to head outside for a breath of fresh air" he told Terry, "It is getting far too stuffy in here for my tastes."

Terry looked up from his meal, "Alright mate. See you in DADA then?"

Haruko smirked, "Of course. I wouldn't miss the only class where I can annoy Snape-sensei with the mere thought of my presence" he said, "Don't fill up too much. You'll be sick"

Haruko then headed away from the table, nodding a slight bit to his brother as he passed within view of him. He wanted to get in a quick kata or two before being stuck in classrooms for the rest of the day. They didn't even have the decency to have a break beyond Care of Magical Creatures outside. Not even flying that he has found he may have the talent for to be natural at it but didn't have the stomach for really. Give him tree jumping or even flying on one of Sai's ink birds any day. But riding with a piece of wood between your legs being the only thing from keeping you from safety and certain splatterhood on the ground was not his idea of fun. The young man stepped outside and inhaled the cool slightly damp air before heading down away from the castle and just on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He shucked off his robe and outer shirt before removing his sandals as well. He closed his eyes and opened his senses before falling into a stance that Itachi had shown him a while ago.

This particular one was good for one who was a bit shorter than the average shinobi. It used speed and the offender's own body against them to bring them down. It was great for someone who was larger and taller than the user. He smiled as he began the slow movements of the form. He always started slow before bringing the speed up slowly until he was nothing more than a blur against any opponent real or imagined he would go against. And at the moment it was no different than what he would normally do in the village back home. As he continued the kata, falling smoothly into a new one he began to lose track of time. He felt the person reaching for him before he realized what he was doing. Soon his leg connected with the other one's leg, bringing them down to the ground with an audible oomph. Haruko managed to catch himself before bringing the kunai down to disable them. Draco blinked up at his friend in surprise. They were not as close to day they were best friend, but they were close enough to be able to talk for the most part.

Haruko frowned down at him, "You should know better than to sneak up on me" he said.

"I was not sneaking up on you. I made enough noise to alert an entire gaggle of Gryffindors I was there" he told him with a frown marring his perfectly coiffed Malfoy features, "You were just not paying attention was all."

Haruko blinked at this, realizing that perhaps he did fall deeper into his own world to not hear the other approaching, "What is it that you want Draco?" he asked simply.

"You are about to be late for Professor Snape's class" he told him, "and you know that if you are late he will not hesitate to make your life quite miserable" he said.

Haruko swore softly before throwing on his shoes quickly then taking off for the castle. As he ran he tugged on his shirt then his robe as his feet ate up the ground. He slid around a corner after going through the entrance hall and up the first set of stairs. Haruko moved quicker than most students, a few paintings yelling at him to slow down. But the young man knew that if he did he would be really late for his class with Snape and that was not something he wanted for the first day of classes. As he came to a stop outside of the classroom he could hear the baritone voice of the professor talking already. He straightened his robes before stepping into the classroom. Silence was what he received as he did so, plus a glare from Snape. Just his luck he was late and Iruka was there to witness it as well…yup this day was shaping up to be one of his worse. Snape tapped his foot as his arms were crossed, then he raised his wand and pointed it at Haruko.

_**Japanese words:**_

_**Nii-san – big or older brother**_

_**Otouto – little or younger brother**_

_**Shinobi – ninja**_

_**Jinchuuriki – what demon hosts are called**_

_**Bijuu – what demons are called**_

_**Ninjutsu – techniques utilizing chakra**_

_**Taijutsu – hand to hand fighting**_

_**Genjutsu – illusions**_

_**Sensei – professor or teacher**_

JK: *ish saved by a friend* okay I have escaped the wrath and annoyance known as Maito Gai *giggles* please press the funny little button down there…review. *gives ultimate chibi eyes*


	5. Chapter 5: Punishments and Snakes

BEYOND THE WORLDS

JK: okay I have returned. No delay this time. Apparently I do my best writing from work LOL. *looks around and whispers* just don't let Tsunade-sama know…she will get upset *giggles*

Naruto: *pops in and grins* we get to see Snape ticked, and maybe a fight or two…hmm and perhaps an appearance from not only our favorite Uchiha but maybe Moldy-shorts and Orochi-snake-breath.

Itachi: *shakes his head and steals Haruko* read and enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Punishments and Snakes**

"Mr. Potter I know you believe yourself quite the celebrity here at Hogwarts, but that does not give you the right to arrive late to class," came the snide voice of the former potions professor.

Haruko frowned behind his cowl as the other spoke. He has always disliked the potions professor from the moment he first stepped foot into his classroom as a first year. But now this was only going to give him reason to wish for his torture at the hands of Ibiki-sama back home in the village. He tensed his shoulders as Snape waved his wand and said an incantation that only he and a few in the front of the room could hear. He smirked when he felt the spell fizzle out at this clothing. The look on the professor's face was priceless as he found his spell had failed in removing the offending clothing from the student before him. Haruko crossed his arms over his chest in a moment of defiance. He will not be forced to do something that he did not wish to do so unless it was commanded by his Hokage or his brother.

Snape snarled under his breath as he glared at the other student, "Sit down Mr. Potter. You will have detention tonight after dinner. I think a few hours scrubbing cauldrons by hand for Professor Slughorn might teach you a thing or two about not only punctuality but also about the proper dress code."

Haruko frowned as he sat down next to Terry, "mate you have got him into quite the tithy" he said suddenly in a whisper.

Snape looked over to where the pair sat, "Mr. Boot would you like to join Mr. Potter in detention?" he asked coldly. At the shake of Terry's head he then turned back to where he had begun his lecture, "Turn your books to page 47 and read over the information on Animagus and shifters."

Haruko let out a silent sigh as he began reading over the material knowing this year was going to be one of the worse with Snape as their DADA professor. Haruko sighed as he sat there working on his assigned reading, the professor droning on in the background as he berated many of the students for not doing as they were told. The shinobi wondered if anyone would truly miss the former potions professor. After all he knew probably a good 20 different ways to make his death look like an accident and another 13 ways to make the body just vanish without a trace. When the gong resounded to announce the end of the class he stood up stretching. Terry gathered up his books and grinned as they headed from the classroom.

"Man I am so glad that is over," Terry said as they walked, "Snape as a professor of DADA this year is going to be murder. I can't believe he gave you detention on the first day. That has got to be some kind of new record or something."

Haruko shook his head, "Nope. That record is held by the Weasley twins" he told him as they walked.

A sound of a scuffle was heard down the hall causing the pair to run towards it. Two Slytherins were currently fighting, fists flying and everything. He was about to interfere when Ookami appeared and broke up the two scuffling boys. He glared at them a moment before looking around at the gathering crowd of students. With another glare he scattered all but Haruko, Terry, and Ron Weasley. The red-head just smirked at this before he too walked off. Haruko knew that something had to be up with this whole incident.

"I wonder why they are fighting." Terry asked.

Haruko watched as Ookami drug the pair down the hall to the DADA room where their head of house was at, "not sure, but I don't trust that Weasley. Something about him rubs me the wrong way."

"Yeah he's Dumbledore's pet Gryffindor. I think he was supposed to befriend you per his orders" he said as he started off down the hall again.

"I am not sure about that, but it still doesn't feel right nonetheless" he told him as they walked, "We had better hurry to Herbology so we don't end up with yet another detention."

Haruko nodded at this as he and Terry took off down the hall to attend to their classes for the rest of the day.

~~~~~~~~~-Elsewhere-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort watched his loyal servants as they kneeled before him. The only ones not present at the moment were those he had sent out to gain information on certain items and Severus Snape. He would call Severus to his side that night to see what Dumbledore's plans are for the coming year. After all he did not doubt that the man would try to protect his precious school and precious golden child Harry Potter. Nagini slithered around the various Death Eaters causing more than a few to shudder in revulsion as she pressed against them. Voldemort smirked as he saw this, his hand out to her as she came to his side. He pets her head gently as he waited on the final guest to arrive. With the arrival of this man, if one can call him that, he would have the upper hand in the war and defeat the old man and the child who has done nothing but cause difficulties his entire time within the halls of the school. Nagini sensed her masters hatred at that moment and hissed as she looked for the source not knowing at that moment it was for Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

"My loyal Death Eaters," he began as he moved smoothly to his feet, his appearance just like a snake ready to strike the unsuspecting mouse, "We have a guest joining us soon. You will treat him as an equal for that is what he will be."

Though this was said, there was something else in the Dark Lord's eyes that said if he was betrayed he would not hesitate to end the guest's existence through the Killing Curse. The Death Eaters were each wondering what was going on. Their dark lord has never found another to be even remotely an equal to him, finding all others to be servants or enemies. As the unease began to wash over each one of the masked men and the few women something else began rising in the room. The tension that was felt was not magickal in origin but something else altogether. As their dark lord looked over to the door each one turned their heads to see just who was entering into the room. The man entering the room was tall, thin with an air of arrogance about him. His long black hair was loose around his face framing eyes that were yellow and slitted like a snake's own. But what was the oddest thing was what he wore. The off-white tunic over black pants was tied at the waist with a rather wide purple rope.

Another man moved in behind the first man. This one appeared a bit more normal at least compared to the first. But whereas the first man one was able to tell he was up to no good the second one had this ability to make you like and trust him just by one look. Even though you may trust him he would be contemplating your torture and subsequent death. This was a man that would betray you in an instant if you did not guard yourself well. The Death Eaters were tense as the two men passed them without a true second glance, approaching their dark lord instead. One or two had already taken their wands into hand ready to take out the men should they prove to be a threat to Voldemort.

Voldemort smirked as he allowed them to approach him, "My loyal friends these are the guests I speak of," he began, "Orochimaru of the Elemental Countries and his assistant Kabuto."

"Voldemort, as much as I enjoy seeing men and women bowing before a lord you should send them away for we have business to discuss," the snake shinobi said, his voice sly and sending waves of revulsion up the spines of most of the death eaters.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes upon the other man of power a moment before waving his hand, "Leave us," he commanded his loyal servants.

The death eaters apparated from the room thankful to no longer being the presence of either man, something about them caused each one to wish for death than to be looked upon by their eyes. Orochimaru smirked as he looked upon the snake that was there in the room a moment before sitting down in a chair at a nearby table. Kabuto did not sit, merely taking up position on his master's right side ready to attack anyone or thing that would threaten Orochimaru. The medical shinobi was very good at what he was brought there to do and that is to protect his master and to test just what could be done to these wizards by shinobi and to test the effectiveness of the wizard spells upon a shinobi. Voldemort too sat down and watched the pair a moment before beginning.

"You have contacted me stating you wish for an alliance of sorts," Voldemort said to the man, "What type of alliance do you seek at this point?"

Orochimaru relaxed in the chair, though he wasn't completely relaxed, "I seek information. One of my own followers was killed recently, this boy was important to me and now I seek revenge." Though this was not entirely true. Yes Uchiha Sasuke was to be his next vessel but now he sought other means to extend his life and this wizard just might hold that information he sought, "and I know that you seek the death of a child that has plagued your existence for years now."

Voldemort wondered just who this shinobi was to find out that information that none but his closest death eaters know of, "And you are offering to assist me in doing so?"

"For a price yes," Orochimaru said with a smirk, "That and my assistant wishes to experiment upon your enemy….for curiosities sake have you."

Kabuto used two fingers on his right hand to shift his glasses up on his face a moment as his master mentioned this. Voldemort shifted his gaze to the strange white haired young man standing to the right of his guest before shifting it back onto Orochimaru.

"And just where do his curiosities guide him?" He inquired.

"Medical curiosities you could say," Orochimaru said, "I do not bother to look too deeply into what he does."

"A tentative alliance then." He said with a smirk of his own, "I will not promise anything beyond my possible help. You must prove yourself to me; prove that you are for the cause that I seek to gain. Attack the school this October, take whatever prisoners you need for your curiosities but leave Potter to me and beware of the head master" he told him.

Orochimaru smirked, not yet knowing that Kakashi as well as Naruto, Iruka, and Hinata were at the school. But he did know a secret about the infamous Harry Potter that this man sought to kill. He knew that he would not be easy to remove from this as the man seems to believe. He also knew that he was a shinobi and the very one that would become his next vessel willingly or not. Kabuto smirked at the idea of such young play things for his curiosities to be quenched by.

"Very well then. We will prove our intentions in the coming months," he told him as he moved to his feet, "I will come to you when it has been done."

Orochimaru turned to leave sensing the glare coming off the other powerful male knowing that he did not like being dismissed in the way that he had been. The leader of Otogakure smirked as he stepped out of the residence that the other was using. Kabuto slipped outside behind his master making sure to stay out of his immediate view for the moment. He knew that he was happy with how the meeting went but also with the knowledge that the dark lord did not know what Potter now called Hatake was and what he was capable of. Kabuto smirked darkly at the thought of the youngest Hatake being enslaved to them through a curse seal before being turned into a vessel for Orochimaru to use as he pleased, including the powers and knowledge the boy has.

"Come Kabuto-kun. We have much to plan for. The attack upon the school and marking Haruko-kun being the main of them," he said before vanishing to where the new Otogakure was here within this world.

Kabuto smirked as he too vanished.

~~~~~~~~~~~-Hogwarts-~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry wanted to bang his head against the wall as he sat there. The amount of homework that was given to him and his classmates was staggering. But the real reason had to deal with five fights breaking out, two pranks gone wrong, and Kitsune chasing after about seven students that had insulted Gama-chan his frog purse thing. All this insanity was going to drive him…well insane at this rate. He sighed as he flopped outside on the grass then gazing up at the clouds that were rolling in the scent of rain on the breeze. A small rumble of thunder sounded in the distance to add to the incoming storm. Again he felt as if something was off and that was never a good sign to a shinobi. He wondered for the umpteenth time just how the wizards and witches survived with how dull their senses were. He ignored Terry and Hermione arguing over what a certain spell from their charms class was truly meant to do. Haruko rubbed his forehead a bit as a headache threatened to split his head open.

Terry looked over at this, "You okay mate?" he asked his best friend then sighed, "Fine Hermione you are right and I am wrong" he said irritably.

Hermione scowled at the other, "At least you are paying attention. Haruko is being dense and ignoring us again" she said.

"I am not Hermione-chan," Haruko said not looking over at them, "And I am fine Terry-kun. Just a bit of a headache is all. This day is insanity personified I swear."

Haruko was definitely going to give his brother and his team a talking too later on for making his life much more difficult than it already was. Then again it all started with Snape's class this morning and seemed to go downhill from there.

He sat up and grabbed his notes before standing up, HaruHar"I am gonna head inside," he started, "I have Snape's detention to deal with tonight so I want to get as much homework done as possible before then."

"We can join you if you want," Terry said as he moved to get to his feet but was stopped by Haruko's gentle hand, "It's alright. Besides I need time to think. See you at dinner." He told them both.

He stepped away from the pair before heading towards the school. Haruko flared his chakra briefly to let his brother and his team knows to meet him in the hidden room that he had found a few years ago. The young man slid inside the school and headed to the statue of a troll that stood outside one of the unused classrooms. After checking for anyone following him he slid in behind it and took the secret passage to the sixth floor and the room. He stepped inside and saw that Hinata was there already, perched on a desk with one leg pulled up to her chest and the other dangling off the desk. Her mask was on her belt now and a smile upon her face as he faced her. Haruko sat on the window sill to wait for the last three members to appear for the impromptu meeting he had called for.

Naruto appeared next his mask off the moment he was in the room. Iruka came next with Kakashi the last to appear as per usual. The last two members removed their masks as well before finding seats around the room to sit in. Kakashi watched his brother carefully, seeing signs of another headache to plague him.

Haruko smiled a bit, _"There are too many fights to be coincidence"_ he began as he looked at his brother and friends.

"_We have noticed this as well. We are looking into it but so far it appears to be nothing more than the usual house bickering that we have noticed._" Iruka told him, _"Don't worry we have it in hand. Now how long?"_

Haruko sighed, _"Just started about an hour ago. I think it's the stress from the first day nothing more"_ he told them, _"I want you guys to meet Terry-kun. He is a good ally to have and has helped me out whenever he can."_

Hinata tossed Haruko a pouch,"_Take one of those with dinner. It will help with the headaches. I think it will be best to meet him during one of your holidays. Less chance of other students finding us out"_ she told him.

Haruko nodded his head at this, _"Alright. Oh just to let you know I have detention with Snape-teme. So if you see me wandering it is for a reason."_

Kakashi canted his single brow at this, _"and why do you have detention with Snape?"_ he asked.

"_I was late to class due to losing time while going through my katas this morning."_ He said, _"Don't worry about it. I usually round out the year with about 20 detentions from him for one thing or another."_ He said with a laugh.

He then hopped off the window sill, "I will see you guys later. Oh don't forget about the meeting with Dumbledore nii-san. And try not to be too late. Iruka-nii can you make sure he makes it there on time?"

Iruka chuckled darkly, "He will be there." He said causing the silver-haired male to pale and rub the back of his head.

"Erm… Iruka-kun… you wouldn't be mean to me would you?" he asked.

Naruto laughed, "He definitely would Kakashi-sensei" he said with a grin, "After all he dealt with me when I was in the academy so he knows how to deal with difficult cases."

Haruko and Hinata laughed at this. Haruko left the room alone as the for ANBU members discussed things that they would have to change for that night since Kakashi will be indisposed for a few hours to meet their client and update him on what was going on. Haruko headed down the stairs to the Great Hall and dinner.

Kakashi frowned a bit as he looked to his team, "Stay on guard tonight" he told them, "Something is bothering otouto and he never hides things so I am guessing he is not entirely sure what it is that is bothering him," he told the others.

Hinata nodded her head at this, "We will watch him whenever we can Kakashi-taisho."

"Exactly. Harry-nii needs to be protected even though he says he does not," Naruto piped up, the teen having mellowed out some since joining ANBU and taking out Sasuke.

Iruka stood up and stretched, "Well I need to go and watch over the Ravenclaws now. They should be arriving for dinner soon. Remember that after dinner is the meeting and try not to upset our client too much Kakashi."

Kakashi waved him off, "I know this Iruka-kun," he said before donning his mask again, "Ja-ne." he said then shushined out of the room before heading for the Great Hall and the Entrance way.

He hopped onto the wall and walked up it to keep an eye out on those that were coming into the entranceway before turning to head into the Great Hall for their last meal of the day. He watched them closely to make sure no more fights broke out among the students. As the last of the students slipped into the Great Hall Kakashi landed on the floor silently before heading into the Great Hall to oversee the students and teachers. He could see the teachers glaring at him and his team whispering among them as well. They were probably talking about the 'savages' that are now among them guarding the teachers. Kakashi snorted softly at this thought, savages…Ha! They were probably more civilized that most of the witches and wizards among their kind. But who was he to argue the fact, not him that was for certain. Let them believe what they wanted for he did not care one bit. He would do the job he and his team was hired on to do, but that was it. If they wanted them to fight their war as well, that was not going to happen. Tsunade would not hesitate to pull the team out instantly as well as Haruko if she thought that this was a distinct possibility. The war among the wizards and their kind was just that…their war. The shinobi had enough problems on their own without adding yet another war from the wizard's side of things.

Kakashi stayed alert despite the thoughts wandering through his mind. He looked up as the students began leaving. He noticed that most were done and were waiting on friends to finish before they would follow after them. Kakashi looked to his team and then vanished from the Great Hall to appear in the Headmaster's office to wait on him. He smirked as the moving portraits glared at him and a few of them even told him to get out and that his kind was not welcome there. The silver-haired male ignored them as he looked around the office noting the different devices and then letting his eye fall upon the phoenix that was perched by the staircase. He didn't go near it, but he noted that it was very much aware of his presence and was being cautious.

Dumbledore stepped into his office and started as he saw the masked man there. He didn't let on that he was startled by the appearance of someone inside his secure office and quarters. He stepped over to his desk and sat down, motioning for the shinobi to take a seat. Kakashi did not sit down but instead stood before the desk. But he did take his mask off to look at the headmaster eye to eyes.

"Mr. Ookami," Dumbledore began, "I was expecting you to see me yesterday evening." He said.

Kakashi smirked a bit, "I did not have a reason to see you then," he told the headmaster, "I merely am here as a formality. I am sure you have received complaints of what I said during your feast last night."

Dumbledore allowed a small frown to grace his lips, "I did and I have tried my best to allay their fears, but they are not easily assuaged." He told him, "I ask you to not harm a child under the care of myself and the teachers."

"I told you and your staff as well as the students the rules that I have and they will have to obey." Kakashi said as he stood there, "The secrecy of myself and my team is taken very seriously. You are allowed to see my face only because I allow it. If you think otherwise then you are sadly mistaken. I have been told by my Hokage-sama that we are not to do more than protect the students. We will not join your war."

Dumbledore hid the scowl behind his hands and it was then that Kakashi knew that was the ulterior motive in bringing them there. It was not just to guard the students against possible threats but to draw the shinobi into their war to have them fight it for them or at least to give them a leg up on the opposition.

"I would not ask that of you Mr. Ookami," Dumbledore said, but one could see the smoldering anger just under the faked façade of the other male.

Kakashi smirked at this, "Remember that we are here because of a contract. And we can leave just as easily by denying the contract. To try and trick any of my team into doing something outside the realms of the contract agreement will be means for ending it." He said.

Kakashi put his mask back on his face, bowing slightly to the older male then vanishing from the office. Kakashi checked the time and saw that Haruko should be done with his detention and in bed. He headed for the Ravenclaw dorms and entered Haruko's room from the outside to check on him. He saw the raven, Raiden, which Haruko had come home with one day perched on the bedside table gazing him with the odd red eyes that reminded Kakashi of Uchiha Itachi's own red eyes. Kakashi nodded to the raven before moving back out the window to allow his brother to sleep in peace for he had a feeling that peace was soon to come to an end. Little did Kakashi know just how far that peace will stretch before snapping into chaos in the coming months.

JK: *grins* another chapter done and done. I hope everyone is enjoying it… just remember to click the little button down there to review. Oh btw next chapter I just may do an Omake for everyone *hugs and poofs!*


	6. Chapter 6: Interlude

**Beyond the Worlds**

JK: okay I have returned. Sorry about the delay in posting. Was in Orlando for a few days for spring break. Anyways to give all my fans a treat here is chapter 6 and chapter 7 should be posted tonight as well if my muses are good to me.

Yami JK: *cackles evilly* I have stolen her muses

Chibi Haruko: *whacks YJK with sledge hammer of doom*

Yami JK: x.x

Itachi and Haruko: *together* read and enjoy *heads off to enjoy one another's company*

**Chapter 6: Interlude**

Itachi stood on the pier overlooking the sea that lay before him. His thoughts were on Haruko and the fact that he was unable to gain any more information into Orochimaru's disappearance. He could hear his Akatsuki partner behind him moving to get their camp set up. They were staying in an abandoned cabin on the beach that the pier led back to. The dark eyes of the last Uchiha sought answers to questions that he knew he would not find within the frothy waters of the sea. But he hoped to find something soon to protect the one he cared deeply for. Itachi turned from the sea and stepped over the wooden planks that made up the pier. He stepped lightly onto the sandy ground leaving barely any discernible footsteps in the loose sand. The male took in the camp and the scent of cooking fish moved to tease his nose as he slipped in under the hanging mat into the one room of the cabin. He saw Kisame kneeling by the fire with the fish cooking on sticks over the flames.

Itachi slid inside and sat against one of the walls, his coat lying at his side after he removed it. He pulled one knee up to his chest and laid an arm over the top of it while the other leg was left lying flat on the ground. He watched the oddly colored male silently for a while before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Kisame. We will need to leave in the morning. It is time to begin hunting for the jinchuuriki," he told him in the soft tone of voice that broached no room for argument.

"I thought that is what we were already doing," he said as he looked up from tending the fish to watch Itachi closely.

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment before responding, "It is what we were intended to do. But now leader-sama wishes to bring them all in as soon as possible. Something is brewing and it is not the original intended plan."

Kisame paused in poking the fire pulling the fish from the flames, "You think that Leader-sama is no longer the true leader of Akatsuki?" he asked suddenly, "it would be just like you Itach-san to think that. But your reasoning is off in this case. Leader-sama is who we follow no others."

"I know that is what is intended, but something feels off," he said again as he opened his eyes and looked at Kisame, "Think about it Kisame. We have been assigned a jinchuuriki to capture but now we are being told to find another. Why would Leader-sama do that and then suddenly change the plan midway through?" he said, "Just be cautious."

Despite the fact that they were both nuke-nin Itachi still felt camaraderie with his partner. At least enough of one to warn him but in the end it may not be enough to save him if he came between the Uchiha and his final goal. Itachi reached for one of the fish that Kisame held out to him, taking a small bite from it as he fell into silence. He felt something off in more than just what was happening among the Akatsuki, but also with the disappearance of Orochimaru. He looked up when the sound of a bird was heard outside of the cabin. He stood up gracefully and stepped outside despite the look that Kisame was giving him. He saw that a Raven was perched on a scraggy looking tree next to the cabin. He stepped over to it and held his arm out. The raven hopped to the arm without a second thought and held out its leg to offer the message there. This raven was one he had given to Haruko during his first year at that accursed school. He took the message and unrolled it to see what it had to say. In the elegant hand writing that his love had it read:

Dearest Itachi –

I know that this is a bit soon for a letter, but things have been happening that I think you should know about. There are odd happenings within the school not to mention that I have not been myself recently either. So far the ANBU being within the castle have not been required to be utilized in battle, but I fear that may not be the case eventually. It is a few weeks before Halloween and things always happen during that time. I pray that this will not be the case though I know it will happen.

Still nothing on Orochimaru and his whereabouts I am assuming for no letters have come yet from you. I pray that the reason for his disappearance is because someone finally took him out. But that would be wishful thinking on our parts. For now be safe and I will send you another letter with some hidden sweets in another month.

-Hayate Haruko

Itachi finished the letter then stroked the feathers of the raven before whispering to it, "Return to your master," he said and the raven took flight.

He knew he should have sent a return letter, but there was no need to worry the young man at the moment. Perhaps in a few days once something more concrete has happened or has been found but not at the moment. He took the letter and utilizing a small katon jutsu he set fire to it so that no one could use it against him or Haruko. After all if Itachi was knowingly consorting with a known ANBU member and a captain at that he would be hunted down by not only his own village but also Akatsuki as well. It was a dangerous game that he and Haruko played on a day to day basis but it was one that they were willing to play to be together. The last Uchiha knew that Haruko had a few people in the village and at this school that knew about their being together. Those that knew were sworn to secrecy through magick and jutsu to prevent them from speaking about it before others that did not know.

Itachi stepped back into the cabin and ignored the looks from Kisame as he laid out his bedroll after unsealing it from a seal on his arm. It was a convenient way to transport items and not have to worry about scrolls. But it did have its down side as well, there was a chance that if the seal was damaged that all items would be lost until the seal can be repaired if even possible. He laid down on the bedroll and closed his eyes, blotting out the blurriness that had become his life from the constant use of the sharingan and the mangekyou. Kisame knew of this weakness and kept it from even leader-sama though Itachi wasn't sure if that was because he was being loyal to his partner or if he would use it to his advantage one day to take him out or turn him in. No matter the reasoning Itachi knew enough to be on guard with Kisame despite the loyalty he has shown so far.

Kisame smirked as he watched Itachi sleep. The other male shook his head as he headed from the cabin. What the Uchiha didn't realize is that even though he thought he was able to hide what he was doing, the shark-like man was very much aware of the interactions between the Uchiha and the younger Hayate. But this information was something he was not about to give away at least not just yet anyways. After all having an Uchiha indebted to him would be great to have down the line. Kisame stepped into darkening evening and took in everything. Itachi was right about one thing though. Something was happening and it was not going to be good for the Akatsuki and their goal. He walked over to the water and stepped into the warm waves that were lapping at the shore line. He closed his eyes and took in what was there, sensing the water and the creatures within and the air. Once he was satisfied that no one was coming he opened his eyes and headed back into the cabin. Once there he stoked the fire a bit more before laying down on his own bedroll and falling asleep.

JK: okies I know this is a short chapter, but it gives a little insight into Itachi and Kisame. And yup there will be more soon *laughs* another chapter coming up soon. Tonight or tomorrow depending on when I can LOL

Yami JK: *glares at the chibi Naruto sitting on her* ugh… get this gaki off me.

Chibi Naruto: *whacks YJK again* read and review… pwease *gives the ultimate chibi eyes*


	7. Chapter 7: Sparring ANBU Style

**Beyond the Worlds**

JK: I want to thank everyone that has not only reviewed but also added me onto their favorites and alerts. *hugs everyone and gives lollipops to*

Yami JK: *rolls eyes* you are such a sap.

JK: *thwaps upside the head* shut it you *looks at Haruko and Itachi chibified* introduce please?

Chibi Haruko & Chibi Itachi: Here's chappie 7 please read and review…for us? *gives ultimate chibi eyes*

**Chapter 7: Sparring ANBU Style**

It had been nearly two months since the start of classes and things finally settled down into routine for both Haruko and his classmates and the ANBU who were watching over them. But today was going to change things for many there. Haruko rolled over and fell out of the bed, blinking up at the ceiling after the rude awakening of back against hardwood floor. He scowled deeply as he looked up and there was Kurai looking down at him from the nightstand. Haruko blinked up at the raven that Itachi had given him a while back. He glared up at the creature as he sat up, grabbing his cowl and putting it on. He looked over and saw that Terry was still sleep and for that he was thankful. Having Kurai see him falling out of bed in a very un-shinobi-like way was embarrassing as is and to add onto that his best friend at the school. Oh the mortification that would become his life. Haruko ran a hand through his hair and stood up and headed for the bathroom.

When he emerged a bit later he padded over to where Kurai gave a squawk and held out his leg to the other. Haruko saw the note tied there and removed it before stroking the beautiful dark blue-black feathers on Kurai's chest. The raven gave a bird like murr or what passes for one that a bird can make anyways. Haruko opened the note and smirked suddenly. There were only three words on it. "TRAINING. UNIFORM REQUIRED". Haruko burned the note before opening his trunk and unsealing the items in the other section of the trunk he smirked as he looked at the uniform that he had been itching to wear for a while now. He began dressing, the sound from the other bed signaling that Terry was waking up. He glanced over and saw the other boy sitting up and blinking at him in question.

"Training with the others," he explained, "I can't be seen so I am going in my ANBI uniform."

Terry nodded, "That's cool mate," he said, "you guys in the forest or out in the open?"

Haruko paused in placing his mask on his belt, "You know I am not sure. I am sure Kurai will lead the way to where the others are. Probably in the open. Nii-san has a habit of doing that"

"I hope so. It will be awesome to see you guys in action," Terry said as he hopped out of bed.

"Well if you do want to come watch us, just listen for the clanging of metal on metal as well as the screams and shouts and taunts," Haruko said.

Terry nodded, "Alright I will. See you out there mate" the other vanished into the bathroom to get read as well.

Haruko slipped his feet into his shinobi sandals, tied the hitai-ate around his forehead, and set the snarling jaguar mask onto his face. He looked to Kurai and nodded before opening the window to let the raven out and then following him out the window. He let his feet stick to the side of the castle with chakra and raced down the side of the wall, laughing as he enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing through his hair and whipping around his armor. Kurai cawed at him as he took a diving turn that would lead around the castle to the open area down by the lake. Haruko smirked as he changed course as easily as a bird flying. When the ground was just about upon him he leaped from the wall, flipping a few times before landing in a crouch. He then looked to Kurai and took off at a speed that would rival Rock Lee when he had his weights removed from his legs. The speed that Haruko moved at was something he worked at for years before finally achieving it. Though this was good in some fights and for travelling short distances, it did consume a lot of chakra to keep it up for any extended amount of time.

Haruko slid to a stop when he saw his brother and Iruka-sensei there in the clearing area. The forests to one side, the lake to the other, and the school at the third side. This was set up in such a way that they could utilize different types of terrain if needed and have what was needed for their various jutsu. Haruko smirked at this thought. This training session was going to be an all-out battle of skills with no holds bar. Haruko walked towards the pair, wondering where Naruto and Hinata were or if they were just late. What was odd though was that his brother was on time for a change. He looked over at the masked Iruka and noticed the glare and laughed softly to himself. Well that explained why his brother was on time. It seems that Iruka had made sure the perpetually late Hatake Kakashi was on time for once in his life.

Iruka looked up and smiled behind his mask, "Jaguar-san, I am glad you got the message" he said.

"As am I Mantis-sensei" he told him in return, "How did you get Ookami-teichou to actually show up on time?" he inquired.

"It is my secret," Iruka said.

Haruko groaned, "Ewww…"

Haruko was about to say more when there was another sound coming down the hill. It sounded like Naruto and Hinata had finally arrived and the conversation was not promising for the blond at all.

"Ne…Mongoose-chan it wasn't my fault. I couldn't just let them get away with it," Naruto whined out as he and Hinata came into view.

Hinata glared at the blond, "You are… I am going to make you regret ever thinking about pranks again," she hissed out.

The normally calm and timid Hyuuga heiress was fuming. Haruko chuckled as he saw the reasoning. Seemed that one of Naruto's pranks had gone horribly wrong if the coloring of not only Hinata's mask but also her hair were an indication. The bright orange color was definitely glaring and making quite the statement. Kakashi shook his head with a smirk and Iruka looked ready to strangle the blond himself.

"Mongoose-chan, what happened?" Haruko asked suddenly when they were finally in the clearing area with them.

"Ask this baka," she snarled out.

Naruto whimpered, "Erm…it was an accident. There was this prank and then a miscalculation and well we now have a bright orange Mongoose," he said.

Hinata glared at him as she passed him, "we are here reporting for training Ookami-teichou." She said.

Kakashi smirked as he moved over to stand before the four others including his brother, "alright kiddies I called you all here. It is time to do some training and entertain the masses that are sure to start filtering out."

"Why did you ask me here?" Haruko asked, "After all now there are five ANBU instead of four."

Kakashi chuckled darkly at this, "Well dear Jaguar-kun you are included in this because I am sure you are becoming quite untrained sitting in a classroom for hours on end." He said, "So we are ensuring that your skills are not going to waste." Kakashi then looked at his team, "This will be a no-holds-bar spar between all of us. No rules beyond do not damage the school and do not harm the staff or students unless they are idiotic enough to get between you and your opponent."

Naruto grinned behind his mask as he was nearly bouncing, "anything goes?" he asked.

"Yes Kitsune-kun anything goes. Mongoose you fight as well but your main concern is to take care of any serious injuries should they arise." He told Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head, "Understood teichou."

Iruka looked to each of them, "shinobi weapons, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kekkai genkai are all allowed. Just no killing." He added in.

Kakashi smirked at this already seeing some of the students starting to gather up at the top of the hill, "We begin in ten minutes. Check your gear and prepare yourself."

The group moved to different areas of the clearing area, each one working to check on their tools and go through a mental list of jutsu to utilize when the spar began. Haruko looked up and over at the gathering students and saw Terry there in the crowd. He smirked as he knew that this will be the first time for the other Ravenclaw to truly see him in action. Haruko soon finished checking his supplies and he could read the lips of a few students wondering how there are five instead of four ANBU guards and if the staff knew this or not. The dark haired Hatake shook his head with a chuckle before then looked up sensing Kakashi coming into view. The time has come for the battle to begin, a training session of the likes no one has witnessed before.

Kakashi smirked as he stood in the middle of the clearing area then nodded and that was it. The battle had begun and this was going to be interesting to just see how far his little brother has come in his training as an ANBU and shinobi. It was Naruto though that started things off with a bang as he threw three kunai towards him with exploding tags attacked to them. Kakashi's eyes went wide as he leapt away just in time for the ground to open up from the triple explosions going off. As he landed he turned to block the side kick from Iruka as he took advantage of the smoke left over from the explosion. As Iruka's kick was blocked Kakashi brought his own arm around in a punch that made the former teacher leap back as well.

Haruko smirked as he saw his brother getting attacked and used the diversion of the explosion to his own advantage as well and threw a shuriken to where Hinata was, "Taju Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" he shouted out, the one shuriken turning into hundreds that were on a direct course to where the medic nin was.

Hinata saw the coming shuriken and was surprised because Haruko had never used this type of attack before. She slipped into a stance, "Shugo Hakka Rokujuuyonshou" she said. As the shuriken zoned in on her they were sliced apart by the chakra that Hinata was bringing out by this technique. As the cloned shuriken hit the barrier of chakra they poofed into smoke until only the original one was left and even that one was destroyed. As the jutsu ended she had to flip away as both Haruko and Naruto came down at her…one with a fist one with a foot. The ground dented where they landed.

Naruto smirked as he then leapt into the air and brought his fingers around into crossed positions, "Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" came the cry and a hundred Naruto's were soon there and ready to fight.

Naruto smirked behind his mask as the clones scattered and took on all four of the others there, fighting taijutsu style for the moment to delay any further use of ninjutsu. Kakashi smirked as he ducked under a punch from the clone and brought his right up into an upper cut that sent the clone into the air before it was sent back to the creator in a puff of smoke. Kakashi though didn't see the next attack until he was flying through the air and skidding over the ground and onto the water. He moved to his feet and saw his little brother there smirking as he brought his leg down. The boy had some speed and power to him that was for certain. Haruko then smirked and used that speed and moved after his brother, pulling his ningato out and swiping at him and the clang of steel on steel reverberated across the clearing and water. Both shinobi were standing on the water smirking as they pressed back at one another. Then they jumped apart before going at one another with a speed that only the Sharingan and the Byakugan could possibly follow.

The other battles happening between Naruto, Hinata, and Iruka were still in full force as Iruka used a suiton jutsu to take out a group of Naruto clones. The fight was starting to become serious as the trio fought back and forth without stop. The entirety of the fight had been going on for a few hours by this point very nearly past lunch time and none of the shinobi were showing that they were becoming tired at all. The clanging of weapons and shouts of the various jutsu were coming at a more insane pace as the fight was starting to boil to a head. Haruko had just avoided becoming the dinner of a water dragon and countered it with the first jutsu he learned from Itachi, the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. When the steam from the two colliding jutsu cleared Kakashi was standing there smirking and rubbing the back of his head. He then held up his hand and the fighting stopped and the area grew silent, silent enough that a pin hitting the water could be heard. When the silence stretched on for a little while longer it was broken by a sudden cry of excitement from one of the students up on the hill.

This was followed by other exclamations and chattering as all the students were soon in on it. The fact that there was another ANBU there no longer matter just that what they had witnessed was "wicked" and "awesome" and "so totally mental" that the students no longer cared. Even the staff that were present were shocked and awed by the display they had witnessed. Haruko was sweating and wanted a shower as he looked over to where the others were gathering. He headed over and stopped at his brother's side as he began to speak to them.

"Head inside and shower one at a time. The feast should begin any moment and so it will be easy enough for time to shower and change" he told them, "Jaguar-san you and Kitsune-san head inside first" he said.

Haruko nodded, "Hai Ookami-teichou" he said, "I will head inside now" he then grabbed Naruto and dragged him from the clearing and past the other students there.

Naruto protested but then fell silent as Terry also fell into step with them. The trio headed inside and up the stairs to make a bee-line for the Ravenclaw dormitory and Haruko and Terry's dorm room. Once inside Haruko sealed the door and then took off his mask, his hair was limp over his forehead from sweat the long battle had caused to appear. Naruto did the same only his hair was so gravity defying that it merely bounced a bit and that was it. The blond then flop onto the bed belonging to Haruko, leaving Terry and Haruko to just chuckle as he laid there.

"I do not want to get up," Naruto said as he laid there, "I think I actually dropped my chakra levels down a few pegs in that battle."

Terry laughed at this, "it was amazing. I thought for certain a few times you had really been hit" he told Naruto, "then you went poof and that was that. It was awesome!"

Haruko laughed, "that is Naruto-kun's Kage Bushins for you" he said, "they are basically solid clones of the one that creates them. They are great to fool chunin and genin level shinobi. But higher levels may notice the slight differences and know which one are clones and which is the real shinobi."

Terry nodded intently as he took in what he was being told, "So they are great for diversions but not for attack at times?" he asked.

"depending upon the shinobi yea." Naruto said, "I have a bit more chakra than your average shinobi so at times I can fool even a jounin level with my clone. But not all the time." He rolled onto his side, "go ahead and shower Haruko-nii" he said.

Haruko nodded, "alright. Be out in 10" he said and vanished into the bathing room with his school civilian clothing. After all he couldn't go down in his shinobi clothing for then he would be a dead giveaway, though he still did not dress like the wizards did.

Haruko could hear Naruto and Terry talking from the other room as he started the water and after shucking his clothing off he stepped under the stream of water. He ran his hands through his hair and got it wet as he showered the sweat and grime from his hair, grabbing his shampoo to finish the washing process. When he was done and rinsed he washed his body and rinsed the suds off his skin. Once done he shut off the water and grabbed a towel and began drying his skin and hair before dressing again. He stepped into the room and laughed as he saw Naruto there on his bed snoring up a storm.

Terry was snickering softly as he looked up when Haruko came out of the bathroom, "He just suddenly stopped talking and started snoring" he said.

Haruko smirked, "he does that some times. I will let nii-sama know Naruto is grabbing a nap. He should be fine with it since there are still three of them to guard and myself even though I am not in ANBU garb" he said as he pulled his shoes on and put his uniform away into his trunk and sealed it away, "ready to head down to the great hall?"

"yeah I am starving. I ended up skipping lunch to keep watching the show," he told Haruko as he headed out the door with his best friend, "is that what all shinobi fights are like?" he asked.

Haruko shook his head, "This was training so no killing allowed. A real shinobi fight you best pray you never see. It is bloody and deadly" he said as they walked towards the great hall.

Terry shuddered at the thought of this, "I will just hope to see more sparring."

"But I have a feeling something will happen," he said suddenly and stopped and looked at Terry after pulling him to a stop. He reached into his hidden pouch and pulled out an odd shaped kunai and placed into his best friend's hand, "If something does happen throw this and Kitsune-kun will come to you" he said softly, "It is a special kunai and connects to him. Promise me you will do so."

Terry looked at the kunai and knew this was important, "If something happens I will do so" he promised, "this is my word on my very soul and core."

Haruko nodded, "Put it into your pouch and don't forget" he said then began walking again.

Terry did as he was told and ran after him, the pair entering the Great Hall together. As they stepped inside the conversation was surrounding what the ANBU had done outside and the students take on everything. Most wondered if it was magick and just how they could make copies of themselves and how it would come in handy when going to classes. Haruko laughed softly as he and Terry sat down and were suddenly bombarded by Hermione and her need for asking questions. Kakashi looked over at his brother and then nodded when Haruko mouthed 'Kitsune napping, down later' to him. When the feast began no one was aware of the growing army in the forbidden forest. These were not wizards but instead shinobi and they were out to capture and kill causing chaos and panic where they can. The one leading them smirked as his pale skin and dark hair blended him into the surrounding area well enough that none will know he was there until it was too late to avoid the strike.

Then it came, an hour after the feast began the signal was given and the shinobi all rushed from their hiding places, rushing for the school with a great cry.

Japanese:

_Kurai – dark_

_Hitai-ate – forehead protector_

_Shinobi – ninja_

_Ookami – wolf or wolf demon_

_Taisho or Teichou – captain_

_Nii-sama or Nii-san – older brother_

_Kitsune – fox or fox demon_

_Shuriken Taju Kage bushin no Jutsu – shuriken multi shadow clone jutsu_

_Shugo Hakka Rokujuuyonshou- Guardian Eight Divination signs, Sixty- four Palms of the Hand_

_Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu – multi shadow clone jutsu_

_Suiton – water_

_Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Great Fireball jutsu_

JK-chan: *hides from the angry hordes that will be knocking at her door soon enough*

Yami JK: *smirks and lets them in* she's over there boys and girls.

JK-chan: *eeps and runs* NUUUUUU!

Haruko: *munching on pocky* stay tuned for the next installment of Beyond the Worlds. Remember… hit the nice button down below and review. Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 8: Something Wicked This Way

**Beyond the Worlds**

JK: Whelps I have returned once again. I will be slow posting for this story because my college spring courses are back in session *whimpers* Save me

Yami JK: *smirks and pokes* don't save her… let her suffer…suffer I tell ya…SUFFER! *cackles insanely*

Haruko: *thwaps Yami JK upside the head* ignore the insane one.

Itachi: Please read and enjoy.

_**Chapter 8: Something Wicked This Way Comes**_

Previously on Beyond the Worlds:

Then it came, an hour after the feast began the signal was given and the shinobi all rushed from their hiding places, rushing for the school with a great cry.

Kakashi was the first to sense this, something was happening outside and it was not good that much he could tell. He stepped away from the table he was watching over and then vanished from view. This caused a few gasps and exclamation to be emitted from the Hufflepuff table. Kakashi quickly moved through the entrance hall and up the stairs. He then jumped onto a wall and using a burst of speed found himself on one of the upper floors. He slipped outside just as the sky opened up with rain, lightening ripping across the sky illuminating the area moments before thunder rumbled in its wake. The copy nin frowned a bit as he looked around trying to figure out just where this sense of unease was coming from. He narrowed his eye as he saw something coming out of the Forbidden Forest. It was no wizards or animals…No it was shinobi if the glint coming from the bursts of lightening were telling at all.

The ANBU leader then vanished into the school again. This couldn't be happening, not now and not with only himself and his team to protect the school. He moved into the Great Hall pulling Hinata and Iruka to his side almost immediately. Kakashi looked to his brother and gave a quick signal for trouble incoming before turning to the team. He ignored the questioning looks coming from the staff table. He switched to Japanese to inform his team of what was happening. He would fill Haruko in later once they got the students secured.

"_We need to get the Great Hall secured. About 100 shinobi are incoming," _he told them quickly, _"Secure the students. I will inform otouto and have him inform kitsune."_

The pair nodded and moved quickly to the windows and laying out seals that would keep out projectiles and shinobi. Once that was done they moved to the doors of the Great Hall awaiting further instructions. The only way the shinobi attacking could enter the room is if they had a seal breaker that could unravel the seals there. And a truly skilled seal breaker was rare to find much less have in an attacking force of this sort. Kakashi though moved quickly to the table the students already sensing something was wrong and some of the younger students trembling. After all there are stories of past Samhain's being the cause of trouble appearing and once again it was happening.

"Dumbledore-san, keep the students in this room. The windows have been sealed and once myself and my team have left the room we will seal the doors. If something happens to us, in 24 hours the seals will dissolve and allowing you and the students to leave" Kakashi informed Dumbledore.

Dumbledore frowned a bit as he moved to his feet, "We will not allow you to do this alone" he said.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "You do not understand. These are not wizards with sticks. These are trained shinobi and they will kill you before you are able to utter a simple spell" he said, "do this or we leave after this battle and leave you to the whims of whatever invading force appears."

Kakashi didn't wait for Dumbledore's response as he covertly cast a genjutsu over where Haruko and Terry were and then he moved to his side, "you have a genjutsu covering you. Leave when we leave and get Naruto. Change and meet down in the entry hall" he told his brother.

Haruko nodded, "hai nii-sama" he said then the created a shadow clone of himself and looked to Terry, "Be careful" he said then moved with his brother and out the doors.

Once he was away from the students the genjutsu vanished leaving his clone in his place. He shushined up to his dorm room and saw Naruto was already awake and nodding. The raven-haired young man changed and placed his mask over his face before he and the blond moved down to the entry hall and saw the seal in place. He could hear the students worry rising in the Great Hall and then turned to face his brother as he led the way outside the entry hall and the school. He could hear the shinobi over the raging storm already.

"Kitsune head for the east side of the school. Mongoose and Mantis head for the west. Myself and Jaguar will head for the south" he said, "Remember we cannot let them enter the school. We do not yet know who is commanding the shinobi. Now scatter" he said.

Naruto, Iruka, and Hinata all vanished in puffs of smoke heading for their designated areas. The sound of clanging metal had already begun to reach Kakashi and Haruko as they both moved with speed down to meet the brunt of the forces heading their way. The sound of _Rasengan_ being shouted by multiple voices could be heard as Naruto engaged his own enemies. Other cries of jutsu and sounds of explosions came from the west where Iruka and Hinata were engaging enemy forces. Haruko and Kakashi nodded to one another and split off to engage. Haruko moved to kick at one enemy shinobi and noted the headband briefly being that of Otogakure and that meant that Orochimaru or at least Kabuto were still alive and now on this side of the barrier. He winced as he barely avoided a series of shuriken that had been thrown his way.

The battle continued on as the ANBU were barely making a dent in the rather large group of Oto-nin. Haruko pulled a kunai from the throat of one that he had just killed, sending a spray of crimson into the air to be washed away by the rain that was pouring down and soaking everything. He looked towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest and saw grayish white hair and recognized it as the second in command medic nin Kabuto. Haruko ducked under a punch and brought his own legs out in a sweeping manner and dropping the Oto-nin that was trying to attack him to the ground. He moved to stab this one in the chest and then took off towards the woods. If they could get Kabuto into custody they just may be able to find out what Orochimaru was doing there with as many shinobi as he had. He didn't have time to signal his brother or any of the other members of the team due to the fact that Kabuto realized he had been spotted.

The youngest Hatake swore as he avoided another attack as he ran after the fleeing medic. He flipped backwards and let loose a rather large fireball that incinerated a good amount of shinobi and set fire to another few. He then took off running hitting the edge of the woods without further incident. Haruko briefly wondered if this had been a trap but that thought was pushed to the back of his mind. Why would Kabuto be leading him into a trap, for all the Oto-nin knew there were no shinobi at Hogwarts. Haruko saw the flash of purple and ran towards it, unaware of the trap that had already been activated the moment he entered the Forbidden Forest. He continued to chase his prey, needing to capture him and interrogate him. Kabuto smirked as he now lay in wait to ambush the other, Orochimaru waiting further in the woods for him to bring Haruko to him.

The Oto-nin had broken through the doors to the school. They were at the doors of the Great Hall, one stepping forward to begin working on the seal. This one was a strange looking shinobi with brilliant red hair and light purple nearly lilac colored eyes. He began unraveling the seal, but it was slow work that would take some time to be able to break completely. He recognized it as an Uzumaki seal and those were in some cases nearly insane to penetrate but yet he would be able to do so being of the Uzumaki line himself. He smirked as he continued to work on the seal feeling the first layer unravel from the seal and a small crack to appear in the rest of the seal. He had no doubt that the creator of the seal was aware of what he was doing and would be heading that way soon enough. They had to get at least one child to bring back to their leader. A second layer unraveled from the seal causing the other to smirk knowingly.

"Be prepared, the seal creator will be heading this way right about now," he said to the other Oto-nin that were to protect him while he removed the seal.

Three of the several there moved to the door to lay in wait for the one coming to stop the seal breaker. The third and final layer of the seal vanished and the seal itself crumpled in on itself before allowing them access to the great hall. The Uzumaki moved to his feet and smirked as he nodded to the others to get in place and then set an exploding tag to the door and leapt back. As the explosion blew in the doors screams could be heard from the students. Spells began flying even though the wizards and witches could not see what was there in the cloud of dust and debris. One of the nin was hit and flew back against the wall by a stray spell. The red head smirked and then he and the other 10 or so Oto-nins invaded the Great Hall, the chaos great as spells and projectiles were thrown.

Naruto felt it, the seal was gone and it was not done by an amateur either. He had alerted Kakashi of what was happening as he abandoned his post to get to the students to try and save them. But the speed in which the seal had been broken and unraveled spoke much in that he would never be able to get there before the students was attacked. He glanced out at the battle field and saw that the once 100 or so shinobi were decreased down to maybe a handful thanks to the efforts of the ANBU team. He moved in through the broken entrance doors and into the entry hall and saw that the Great Hall doors had been blasted down by a well-placed exploding tag. He moved in through the door and saw that a few of the teachers were down and either injured or deceased as were some of the older students.

Dumbledore was working on one student as he came in. He then saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned in time to see a red head smirk at him carrying an unconscious Terry over his shoulder and vanish out the window. Naruto took in the room briefly before moving for the entry hall only to see Kakashi coming towards him, his vest bloody and soaked through. He then saw the rest of the Oto-nin were also retreating back into the Forbidden Forest. Hinata was helping a limping Iruka towards the entry way.

Naruto shook his head as Kakashi and the others stopped before him, "they had…the had an Uzumaki." He said suddenly, his throat tight that one of his mother's family would ally themselves with Orochimaru, "He managed to unravel the seal and get into the Great Hall before I could arrive" he said.

Kakashi moved to lay a hand onto Naruto's shoulder, "We were not expecting an army to attack." He said, "and if they had an Uzumaki to break through seals then they were expecting one Shinobi to be here. Let's go and assist with the injured."

Naruto shook his head, "Ookami-sensei… they took students. At least one I know of and Jaguar-nii is going to be pissed… they took Terry-nii."

Kakashi swore under his breath at hearing this, "For now we will handle getting the school secure and the injured treated. Mongoose work with the school healer. Mantis you go as well. Kitsune you are with me. We will search the grounds to make sure the Oto-nin are gone then return here."

At the moment he was not aware that Haruko was not there at all. The three bowed and then two moved into the great hall to assist with the injured and calming down students and staff. Naruto and Kakashi headed back out into the rain to do a perimeter check to make sure there were no more enemy nin lying in wait.

Haruko paused in his run when he sensed something coming from his left. He was about to turn to see what it was when he felt it, the brush against his leg and the searing pain. He cried out as he pitched forward feeling the tendons being severed in his left leg. He lashed out with his right leg and then saw Kabuto materialize from the shadows that he had not realized had been there. He cursed himself for not being more observant and realizing that perhaps there was more to this than he expected. Kabuto moved again with a quickness of a striking snake and tried to sever the tendons in the other leg. Haruko rolled to the side the medic nin barely missing as the dark-haired teen came up to one knee with a kunai drawn. He glared at the medic nin as he stood there smirking. Haruko blinked then tried to get out of the way when the seal activated and he was unable to move no matter how much he tried to do so. A laugh was heard to his right side, only he could not turn his head to see who it was though he had a pretty good idea.

"My dear, dear Haruko-kun," came the oily voice of Kabuto's master.

Haruko shuddered briefly as he opened his mouth but found even that was immobilized. Orochimaru stepped towards him and reached out to remove the mask exposing his face to the other. He glared at him, his green gaze cold and promising much death to both Kabuto and Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin was not at all phased by the glare as he moved to pace around the other, a hand moving over the stiff shoulders.

"Such an interesting specimen you are, and so very much gullible as well," Orochimaru continued as he stopped in front of Haruko again, "a perfect vessel for my own purposes though you would never accept the offer of power willingly now would you?" he said with a smirk and then a smile that turned Haruko's stomach as he realized he was in deep trouble, "but no matter, even with that silly little seal that Naruto-kun placed on you is nothing compared to one that you will soon have the pleasure of wearing."

Haruko mentally kicked himself as he struggled against the immobilization that he was currently under. He didn't notice at first that another set of footfalls were heading their way until the owner was nearly in the clearing with them. The Hatake had to do a double take when he saw the brilliant red hair and the eyes. He had seen pictures of Kushina-san and recognized one of her clan. The Uzumaki had left his prisoner with another Oto-nin after he had barely avoided his baby cousin. The 20-some-odd male moved towards Orochimaru and the prisoner that his seal had caught.

"this is Hatake?" he asked Orochimaru then moved closer once the Snake Sannin nodded his head in affirmation.

The Uzumaki moved to being searching for the seal that would prevent his master from placing the new modified heaven seal on the younger man. He then saw it at the base of the neck under the hair. He began unraveling the seal slowly so that it was not acutely known to the maker that it was being weakened. He would not remove it because that would alert his cousin that it had been tampered with, but he weakened it enough so that the slow poison of dark haired male's mind will happen. He knew that they would try and seal the curse mark when Haruko returned to the others… well when he was found by them anyways. By the time they found the young man the damage would be done and the seal will be set and attach to the one that was already there.

He stepped back and looked to Orochimaru, "It is done" he said, "You may proceed with the curse seal now."

Haruko tried to struggle, not knowing the seal on the back of his neck had been tampered with. Orochimaru smirked as he stepped closer and then without warning struck like the snake he was. The searing pain that followed by the burn of the curse mark came in and stole his consciousness instantly. Orochimaru smirked as he stepped back as the young man fell completely on the ground, then looked to Kabuto.

"Do not kill him but make him regret following you into these woods" he said then began to walk towards the remainder of the army that had gathered elsewhere in the woods, "How many were taken?" he asked the Uzumaki.

"We were only able to secure three students Orochimaru-sama," he said, "We were interrupted by the wizards and then another shinobi appeared."

Orochimaru nodded, "take them to our new Otogakure." He said and the Uzumaki vanished.

It would be hours later that Haruko would stumble out of the Forbidden Forest. His left arm was useless as was his left leg. How he was even moving was a mystery. Haruko feel to his knees and the over on his side as he panted both in pain and a few broken ribs that were definitely threatening to do a whole lot more damage than just making him regret ever having nerve endings that carried pain to his exhausted brain. Haruko again passed out and didn't see his brother running towards him and gasping at what he saw, the angry curse mark mixing with the injuries.

Japanese:

Otogakure – Sound Village (loosely translated)

Author Notes: Another cliffy I know and well I am not sure how I ended it in this way but I did LOL. I know it has been a bit since I last posted and well between work, training, school, and real life I didn't have much time to work on this chapter. Not to mention my muse(s) seemed to have hidden. But I was inspired and yup here a chapter of goodie goodness. Don't hurt me too badly. The chapter seems to have taken an entirely different twist than I originally was going with LOL

Read and Review… Please *gives the ultimate chibi eyes*


	9. Chapter 9: Saying Goodbye Hurts So Much

Beyond the Worlds

JK: okay so maybe it is just my… well… being down that has made me want to write this chapter, or maybe inspiration hit me… not sure what. But here we go another chapter for the masses. This one is something that kinda hit me today. A way to bring chapter 1 into play and just how Haruko knew to find Naruto and how Itachi knew what was going on. Just another small interlude before the main bulk of the story continues.

Chibi Naruto: *curls up on JK-chan's lap and cuddles her all fox like* don't feel too bad. It will be okay.

Itachi: Read and enjoy

Chapter 9: Saying Good-bye hurts so much

~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~

Itachi frowned as he stood there in room that he had rented for the evening. Kisame was taking care of some business elsewhere and that left the missing nin Uchiha time to take care of something. He paced to the window and gazed out it, waiting for the one that was to meet him to arrive. The dark eyed shinobi smirked when he sensed the subtle chakra outside his door. It was not a civilian or another shinobi but one that he recognized from times he had been able to meet with them over the years. He turned as the door opened slowly and the green-eyed beauty entered the room and shut the door with a click behind him. The other didn't move at first, his hands moving behind his back to seal the door. If it were anyone else Itachi would of killed them instantly if they even tried to do that. But not this one, this one he trusted and expected to do just this.

The male stepped away from the door, only pausing long enough to remove his sandals before stepping onto the cool wood floor that made up the main of the rented room. Before he could do or say anything Itachi moved and had the other against the wall quickly. He bent down as the graceful hands were trapped above the dark haired males head and kissed him deeply. There was no passion at the moment beyond the burning desire to not only dominate but also please the male against the wall. The other returned the kiss with as much as he was being shown, a nip at Itachi's lips indicating that the other male was equally as impatient and it was shown when the press of something hard danced against Itachi's front. The Uchiha didn't say anything as he gripped both wrists in one hand and the other moving down his lover's body to dart beneath the waist of his pants and run over the hardened length hidden beneath the confining fabric.

A groan left the green-eyed male's throat as Itachi did this to him. A glare followed as he arched into the teasing hand, a tug at the trapped hands indicating that the other wanted to touch and play as well. Itachi smirked as he looked down into those perfectly soulful eyes and then stepped back, tugging the other behind him to where the bed was against one wall. The other male pouted as he was pulled over then acked as he was suddenly pushed onto the bed and stripped of his shirt and pants. The other struggled to sit up and do the same to Itachi soon the pair were naked before one another's eyes. The dark-haired male smirked as well as he moved to kneel before Itachi and before the other could stop him his mind was spinning at what his lover was doing to him.

A moan left the Uchiha's lips as his head fell back at the sensations that were overtaking his genius mind. If anyone else saw him like this, they could never believe that the stoic and cold hearted Uchiha could ever be this open and beautiful whilst pleasured. The other male smirked as he hummed and suckled never letting the pleasure wane as he worked the other into a near tithe. Itachi gasped as his lover did something new and surprising with his tongue and teeth that nearly sent him over the edge. But after a few moments more of this sweet, sweet torture Itachi had enough and instantly had his lover on his back and under him. He moved his hand over the smooth and beautiful flesh of his lover, noting the new marks that nearly forced him to demand what happened. But for the moment that was the least of his worries as he saw the other moving sensually on the bed.

The green-eyed male's lip twisted into a pout then arched back as the Uchiha, after finishing his preparations via chakra, thrust into his lithe and willing body. The smaller male gripped his lover deep in his body, panting with pleasure as it rocked through him. Soft sounds were growing louder as the movements of the Uchiha increased in speed and intensity. Itachi began helping his lover reach his peak with a hand wrapped around the turgid length. His hand moving with the speed of his thrusts, the smaller dark-haired male crying out as pleasure ripped through him as Itachi found a new angle to hit deeper inside his lover's body. This continued on for a while, each giving and taking until with a final thrust and tug they both crashed over the edge hard.

Itachi laid to the side of his lover panting and smirking as the green eyes were cloudy with sated pleasure, "Hello Koi" he finally said with a smirk.

The green-eyed male just rolled his eyes as he looked over, "That was not quite what I was expecting when I walked through the door tonight," the male said with a pout.

"Hmmm…then perhaps next time a cold shower instead? Or maybe I will just ignore you?" Itachi asked knowing he would get under the skin of the smaller male.

Haruko glared at him, "If you even think about doing that I will castrate you and use your balls in one of Snape's potions that he is always on about." He said with a growl.

Itachi chuckled at this, "Well then I will certainly make sure that I do not get on your bad side." He told Haruko before kissing him gently, "How long until you have to return?"

"I have two days then I have to head back," Haruko told Itachi before moving to sit up and make a face, "Ugh… all sticky now."

"Shower then?" he asked with a look of lust and mischievousness in his eyes.

Haruko shook his head, "Alone yes, together no. At least not yet" he said and smiled, "How long until Shark-san returns?"

Itachi shook his head with a smirk at the nickname that Haruko had given Kisame. It had been that way since Haruko had first heard of the missing nin, "About the same, two days. He had to take care of some business so he left me to my own designs."

"that's good. I don't want to deal with having to hide from him as well as the rest of my team who are here on vacation." He said.

"Your team is here as well?" he asked, "Including your brother?"

"Nii-san is actually on a solo mission for now. It is my own personal team that is here. They are all off doing whatever they want. I told them that two days is the max they have to get laid, gamble, or sleep." Haruko said with a smirk of his own, "after all if their taicho is getting laid then they have the right to get laid."

Itachi gave a bark of laughter at this comment, "so very true. Well their captain will be returning with a limp by the time he is done in bed with his lover." He said with a smirk and then tackled his lover and kissed him deeply.

~~~~Flash Back~~~~

Haruko moved at the sound of thunder booming and a bird tapping at the window of the hotel. He was to return to his team that night and he was wanting to continue enjoying the time he had with Itachi before he had to leave. But seems that mother nature was having second thoughts on this altogether. He silently headed to the window so not to wake up Itachi, especially since it was rare for him to actually fall asleep so deeply. Haruko opened the window and saw the messenger hawk there. He grabbed the tiny scroll and opened it and swore silently as he saw the message there. _Naruto facing Uchiha Sasuke against orders. Interfere if possible, bring him home safe and sound._ The message stated. Haruko sighed as he moved to send a message to his team to return to Konoha and that vacation was cancelled as was training. He hated to leave Itachi in this way, but it would not due to tell him that Naruto and Sasuke were fighting possibly to the death.

Itachi would want to go with and that would blow his cover or else make Haruko have to choose between Naruto and Itachi and at this moment he could not do that. He smiled sadly and then set down the item that was a portkey. He wrote a note and left it under it and then gathered his clothing up and dressed. It took only a few minutes before he was slipping out the window into the rain. Haruko turned to look back after closing the window, placing a seal to prevent anyone but Itachi from accessing the room until it is broken by Itachi himself. Haruko smiled sadly then jumped over the rooftops leaving Itachi behind and the two days that would always stay with him.

~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~

Itachi rolled over as he realized that his lover was not in bed with him. He frowned as he felt Haruko's side of the bed and realized it was quite cold indicating that the other had been out of bed for quite some time. Why Haruko would just leave him like that was a mystery and only meant that something big had happened or was happening that would take him away from the rare moments he and Haruko were together. Itachi tossed the covers aside before getting out of the bed and seeing the odd amulet there on the bedside table and the parchment under it. He picked it up and felt that odd chakra that clung to Haruko when he performed the magick from the other world surround it. He set it aside and picked up the note and began reading it and shook his head. Seemed that instead of actually saying good-bye he had decided to instead just leave him while he slept.

Itachi grabbed his own clothing and changed, making sure to place the ring given to him by Leader-sama on his finger so not to leave it behind for another to find. He unsealed the window and the door before stepping out into the hall of the small inn that he had rented the room from. Itachi set the amulet into his pouch and then burned the paper so it was not found and used against him or Haruko. Itachi stepped out into the rain after putting the hat on his head. At least it would keep most of the rain out of his eyes for the most part even though it would not keep the rest of his body from becoming soaked.

The dark-haired male was about to head for the general area of Konoha when he sensed Kisame nearby. The missing mist shinobi was moving quickly towards his general area causing Itachi to frown a bit. Why would the other be back so soon and why would he be seeking him out when he told him he would be busy until tomorrow? Itachi moved towards Kisame's chakra and then frowned when the other stopped before him.

"What is it Kisame?" he asked coldly, "I told you I was not to be bothered for another day."

Kisame was not bothered by how he was treating him and shrugged, "Yeah well this is something you will be quite interested in. Well two things" he said with a smirk, Samehada on his back seeming to sing.

Itachi just gave him a cold stare as he waited for him to continue.

"Rumors are coming through the smaller lands surround Tea Country that Otogakure has vanished," he started, "Seems Orochimaru has up and vanished and taken all of his shinobi with him."

"And this is something to concern us why?" Itachi asked Kisame in that monotone voice.

"Well it will definitely irritate Leader-sama anyways" he said with a smirk, "oh and your brother seems to be not among those that were taken."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this, the only sign that the news affected him at all, "And we know this how?"

Kisame was nearly vibrating with this news, "He is fighting the Kyuubi gaki right now" he said with a smirk.

Itachi wanted wring both the teens' necks at that moment but chose another route to go, "inform Leader-sama of this information. I will go and make sure that Naruto-kun is not killed thusly making all our work to date worthless." He said and then left not waiting on a response from Kisame.

Itachi took to the trees and decided that would be the best way to travel. That would explain just why Haruko left as quickly as he had and it also meant that either Naruto-kun or Sasuke would end up critically injured or dead. Itachi knew his brother had fallen into the insanity that plagued their family and he also knew that he had grown stronger. But his brother could never truly match up to Naruto-kun, even he might have difficulty facing Naruto-kun if he were truly serious in ending his life. He had seen and heard how much Naruto-kun had grown when he had spoken with Haruko on just what was happening with Akatsuki on the rare occasion he could. Itachi moved through the trees and felt it, the death of his brother leaving himself as the soul Uchiha to continue the cursed name. Itachi had to find Haruko to tell him good-bye and to make sure Naruto was okay. He took to the trees seeking out his lover.

~~~~~ End Flash Back ~~~~~

Japanese:

Gaki – brat

Taicho – Captain

-kun, -san, -sama – all endearments and titles

JK: Okay here is another chapter. It is a little something to help explain things and I know it is a flashback just hope no one is deterred by it. Next chapter begins some truths that have not been known till now. Who is this Uzumaki that is under Orochimaru's control, how ticked is Voldemort that Orochimaru's plan failed, and Dumbledore finding out just who Haruko is. Will be interesting. Till next time… Ja-ne


	10. Chapter 10: Redemption

Beyond the Worlds

JK: Well when inspiration hits it tends to hit rather hard *rubs head and glares at personal muses* and they tend to hit with heavy metal things. Anyways I am back and hopefully here with yet another wonderful installment of my HP/Naru x-over

Yami JK: *giggles insanely and sneaks up and whacks JK*

JK: . itai

Itachi: *shakes head* insanity rules apparently. Read and review

_**Chapter 10: Redemption**_

~~~~~Elemental Countries~~~~~

A dark haired male leapt from a tree just as it exploded into tiny wood splinters, the air ripped with the sound of the explosion coupled with laughter that was less than enjoyable. The young man landed in a crouch as he looked up to the source of the explosion standing upon a bird that was hovering about 20 feet above the ground. Red eyes narrowed upon the other shinobi just as another set of strangely shaped birds came diving down towards the male there on the ground. He flipped backwards to avoid the first two explosions, the third one though managed to send the male back into a tree a few yards away. When the smoke and dust cleared in the place of the male was a large log that was smoking and charred telling just how close the fire and heat came to getting the one the creatures were aimed at.

"I knew you were a fucking traitor Uchiha Itachi!" came the yell from the blond on the bird, "You will become my ultimate expression of art soon enough. If not from me then Kisame will gut you like the traitorous coward that you are"

Itachi stood with his back to another tree hidden in the branches as he winced. His left arm was slightly useless at this moment. He was not quick enough to replace himself with the log before Deidara's explosive clay creation blew-up. He tried to figure how to handle this situation with Deidara there in the air and Kisame somewhere on the ground. The last Uchiha heir doubted that Kisame would come to his aide at this junction of their relationship. After all why would he trust the one that was giving information to Konoha behind his back? He tensed as he felt a shift in the air and the nearly inaudible thumps of something or somethings as the case would be attaching to the trees on either side of the one he was currently using as a hiding place. He had to jump from the tree as more explosions ripped through the air sending wood, dirt, and rocks flying in all directions.

"There you are traitor," Deidara said, excitement coloring his words in the process, "You are not going to escape this time.

Itachi rolled over the ground and came up, tossing his cloak away from his body. The cloak landed on the ground smoldering from the last explosion. Blood dripped down the side of his face and his right arm from the wounds inflicted by the flying shrapnel. Deidara's hands were in the clay pouches munching on the clay hidden within and preparing to create even more deadly creatures to send after the man who stood there. Itachi knew that if he attempted to activate his sharingan beyond what it was at the moment he would not escape with his life. He felt in his pocket and knew the portkey was still there and undamaged. It would be a last resort to use it, but it may end up coming down to it. His illness was slowly eating away at his body and it made it a dangerous game when dealing with the likes of Deidara and his exploding clay creations.

"Giving up already? You simpering imbecile. I can't believe I was actually scared of you. All of you fucking Uchihas are nothing more than hot headed air bags" Deidara screeched at him.

Itachi smirked as he then began running for the tree line, "Beware what you believe. I am not like the rest of my clan" he said and then he vanished into the trees, thundering explosions following him as Deidara sent more clay birds and spiders down where he had been.

Deidara snarled as he flew after Itachi. He would not get away from him, not this time anyways. He brought the bird down to skim the branches in a skilled aerial display. The blond explosives master saw the dark hair darting around one large tree and sent more creations after the Uchiha male. He heard the explosions but did not see a body there nor did he see a log in place of a body. The blond male headed down to get a closer look but gasped as he looked down at his body and saw the rather large sword sticking out of his body.

Deidara coughed up blood as he fell from the clay bird and sword, "You…are a… traitor…as…well…why…" he coughed out as he looked up at the male that was there looking down at him.

Kisame smirked and quickly cut off Deidara's hands so he would not create anything in his final moments of life, "My loyalties have always been to the one I respect. And that just happens to be Uchiha Itachi" he said.

"You…will regret it… Konoha… will never… accept you or…or him…" he rasped out, "you fucking traitors will… die at the hands… of Him." He said as the light left his eyes and he died.

Kisame shook his head, "If they do or don't does not matter to me" he said then put the sword back onto his back and rushed to where the last explosions were.

He saw Itachi thrown from ground zero and covered by the splintered and shattered wood of the trees. He bent down to check on the dark haired male and found him to still be alive, but only just. Kisame remembered the item that Itachi was always pulling out and rubbing. He wasn't sure what it was exactly but somehow it was important and would get him help when he needed it. The former Kiri shinobi pulled out the small item and in the process got some of Itachi's blood on it. What the shark-like male was expecting wasn't the sudden pull behind his navel as he and Itachi were pulled from the forest near Hi no Kuni into a dark abyss.

~~~~~Hogwarts~~~~~

Haruko glared at those around him as he sat up in bed. A few weeks prior he had been found by his brother nearly too gone to save. He didn't remember how he had ended up there beyond having followed Kabuto into the Forbidden Forest. When he had finally regained consciousness he had found out from his brother and his family that a week had passed. He hadn't been allowed to leave the bed since he woke up so here it was another two weeks later and he was ready to strangle everyone in the room with him. He had found out about Terry having been abducted and he had nearly destroyed his dorm room and the wall of the castle. How his brother had actually calmed him was a mystery, but the green-eyed Hatake was certain that his brother was sporting a few very sore ribs from doing so.

"Will you just leave me alone?" he growled out, "I am fine. I already said that my ribs don't hurt and I can move my arm again. So just let me get out of this bed and find Terry-kun."

Hinata sighed as she looked to the irritating young man and friend, "I am concerned with what that curse mark has done to you" she told him honestly.

"Nii-san looked it over and he already said that Naruto-kun's own seal has stopped it," Haruko argued, "I need to get out there and search for him. I hate being bedridden like this."

Iruka sighed as he moved to lay a hand on Haruko's arm, "there is the issue as well that your cover has been blown. The headmaster knows that you are one of our ANBU operatives and he is not pleased in being left in the dark. I think he is going to use you for his own means."

Haruko scowled further, "It doesn't matter if my cover was blown or not" he said, "I am not going to fall for his whims and wants so that is not a problem or an issue."

Iruka was about to speak when Hinata's soft but firm voice cut in, "Which means we have to be doubly cautious in regards as to how we handle things when we leave our rooms, Haruko-kun. Naruto-kun has offered to change masks and use a specialized henge to try to protect you a bit better. We have to make sure the grounds here are safe before we can go after those who were stolen."

Haruko scowled even deeper then sighed, "Fine… I will stay in bed and not be a bother about leaving it…for now anyways," he then paused and looked around, "Where is Nii-sama anyways?" he asked.

"He and Naruto are partrolling the school grounds to make sure there are no other shinobi lingering out there." The teacher and ANBU member said, "During the week you were unconscious we were flushing out shinobi from the forest and castle."

"It appears to be all clear for the moment," Hinata said as she handed Haruko a cup of tea, "but we are still on high guard."

The Hatake took the cup and made a face at the scent, "Rosehips tea with…" he sniffed it again, "licorice?"

"It is a personal blend to help with memory and healing. Drink it all or else…" she gave him a dark look that promised pain if he did not comply.

Iruka laughed as the young man managed to barely choke down the tea that he had been given. He then frowned a bit as if he were sensing something that did not sit well with him. His radio crackled in his ear as he heard Naruto's voice coming over that they needed Hinata ASAP due to an injury. He looked to Hinata and then Haruko before motioning for the young woman to follow him with her mask on. His own was donned just as he stepped through the door into the hallway. Haruko sighed as they left him to his own devices. He was about to get up and disobey Hinata's orders when his eyes became blurred and he slipped into a drugged sleep.

~~~~~Hogwart's Grounds~~~~~

Kisame landed hard on the ground, rolling over as he wretched up his lunch from earlier. That was definitely one way he would never want to travel again. He moved to his knees and looked over to where Itachi lay on the ground, paler than before. The shark like male suddenly tensed as he felt the kunai lay against his throat and the killing intent spike behind him. He knew one wrong move would leave him with an interesting smile.

"I am not here to cause you or yours harm" he said suddenly, "I am here for him" he motioned slowly to where Itachi lay on the ground.

Kisame stayed still as the one that held the kunai to his throat took in the body on the ground. There was a slight movement and the blond jinchuuriki suddenly was at Itachi's side and then speaking into a radio that was at his throat. There were a few minutes of speaking before the blond stopped, rolling Itachi gently onto his back and wincing at what he found there. The Uchiha was definitely worse off than he originally thought. There were burns as well as other injuries that would make healing painful if they did not have a healer or medic nin there with them.

"If you do not mind, I would not like to lose the ability to live and that kunai is definitely making me very nervous into losing that luxury I currently have" Kisame said.

The kunai moved from his throat but not from near his shoulder, "remove Samehada slowly and set it on the ground."

Kisame grasped the sword's hilt and gently released it from his back and set it on the ground to the side, "See… I am not here to harm you Kakashi" he had recognized the voice despite it being muffled from the mask.

"Why did you bring him here?" he inquired as he stepped to stand before Kisame, keeping the kunai out in case he needed it.

"Well if I knew where here was I might be able to answer you. But why did I save him from being blown to bits by Deidara, well that is a bit more complicated. For now just know I am on your side." Kisame told the other man.

Naruto stood up and moved when Hinata and Iruka arrived, both wearing their ANBU masks. Hinata moved to begin her examination of the Uchiha male and frowned at what she was finding there. She would unroll a scroll and summon out bandages and other items as she worked on Itachi to get him stabilized enough to be able to move him. Naruto turned to face Kisame and Kakashi.

"Taisho I think he is being honest this time." He said as he stepped over to stand before him, "But perhaps as a good faith gesture sealing his chakra with a seal and sealing the sword into a scroll would be the best options."

Kisame winced as the sword grumbled about someone even thinking about sealing it away, but he turned his attention to Kakashi as he spoke again, "good idea Kitsune-kun" he said, "Will you allow Kitsune to seal your chakra and your blade?"

Kisame didn't want to be unable to fight or defend himself but he understood that this was a way to show he meant no harm, "fine. The gaki can do so" he said.

Naruto made a noise of annoyance at being called a gaki. But he stepped forward and pulled out a small square of sealing paper and smeared blood on it. He grabbed Kisame's hand and then drew blood and added it to the seal before opening the shark-man's cloak and shirt. He then slapped the seal over Kisame's heart and activated it. There was a hiss of pain that left the former Akatsuki member's lips as the seal sealed away all but the bare amount of chakra. He couldn't mold enough chakra to even summon a weak bushin at this point. Samehada was becoming restless as it felt the chakra vanish that it was used to eating on a normal basis. Naruto laid out a scroll and wrote something on it and then laid the scroll on the sword and in a puff of smoke it was gone and the scroll was rolled up.

"It is done. He cannot harm us with jutsu," Naruto said, knowing the man was still deadly even without his chakra or sword.

Kakashi nodded and turned to look at where Hinata was, "how is he?" he asked heading over and leaving Kisame to Naruto for the moment.

Hinata sighed, "I am surprised he is alive at all" she told Kakashi honestly, "He is dying from an illness I am not familiar with, but it is eating away at his chakra coils and he is nearly blind from overuse of the sharigan. That is not including the burns and broken bones that he got just recently."

Kakashi swore a bit at this, "alright get him to our rooms and settle him in. I do not want Dumbledore to know about him just yet. Same with Kisame over there." He said pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the other shinobi, "Mantis you and Kitsune escort him there. Try to avoid any students and teachers if possible."

"Hai taisho," came the duel answers from Iruka and Naruto.

Kisame moved to his feet at Naruto's behest. He then was escorted by the two shinobi, the Mantis masked shinobi he did not recognize nor did he recognize the Mongoose one. Seems that this will be interesting to see just what will happen now that he was essentially in the enemy's hands for the moment. But he has been in worse situations so this was nothing and he very well may earn the respect if not trust of these shinobi yet. He glanced back and saw that Kakashi was lifting Itachi onto his back and following behind them. Kisame always felt a need to protect the shorter male and now that he was unable to do so he felt empty. Kakashi moved after the trio with Hinata bringing up the rear with a genjutsu cast over everyone to prevent anyone from looking too close and seeing the injured man and captive male with them.

They managed to make it to their common room without raising suspicions from students and the handful of teachers that the group passed on the way. Hinata led them to one of the rooms and had Kakashi lay Itachi down and she moved in to treat him as best as she could give the limited resources they have at the moment. Hinata worked far into the night and soon she sat back nodding as the male was finally stable enough she did not have to worry about him dying while his body healed during sleep. She looked up and noted it was late and then groaned as she realized the drug she gave Haruko would of wore off an hour ago. She moved from the room and found it surprisingly empty of everyone minus a passed out Kisame who was snoring rather loudly.

A sound made her turn and there was the younger Hatake male and he was just standing there anger in his bright green eyes. She swallowed and was about to say something to defend her reasons for drugging him but he turned and just stared at the body on the bed covered in bandages and two IV's running to his hand and arm. Haruko didn't care who knew or who saw at that moment. He just rushed to Itachi's side and shook his head in disbelieve as he set a shaking hand on the bandaged cheek of the older male.

"no…Itachi" he whispered, pain in his voice, "how…how did this happen?" he asked but didn't expect a response. Though it was probably good that Deidara was already dead at that moment because the blond nuke-nin would not have survived to be judged in the afterlife.

Haruko sat down heavily on a chair nearby and just held his love's hand in his own as he stared down at him. That would be how his friends and family would find him in the morning.

Japanese words:

Shinobi – ninja

Sharingan – bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan

Hi noKuni – Land of Fire

Nii-sama – big brother/older brother

Jinchuuriki – demon container

Samehada – name of Kisame's sword

Kunai – blade, knife

Bushin – clone

Taisho – captain

Gaki – brat

Kitsune - fox demon, fox shape shifter

Jutsu – physical manifestation of chakra

Genjutsu – illusion technique

JK: Whelps that is it for this chapter *flops over and pokes muses* though I think my muses are ready to murder me right now. I want to thank a very close friend of mine who helped revive my muses… thank you very much Lady Laran *hands over kawaii plushies of Naruto and Gaara.

Kawaii Gaara: Please read and review *gives chibi eyes*


	11. Chapter 11: A New Day Dawns

Beyond the Worlds

JK-chan: Okay I have returned. Sorry about the delay but between summer vacations and school it has been hectic. But I am back with a new installment to Beyond the Worlds. And yes to all of you following my other stories, I am quite possibly going to be updating at least one or two of the… well that is when I am not watching my recently burned Yu-Gi-Oh Season Zero *grins and squeals happily*

Yami JK-chan: *rolls eyes* she's in insane fangirl mode at the moment after watching the … in her words… kawaii Bakura Ryou.

JK-chan: *whacks her yami* okay everyone. Believe it or not we are starting to get down to the nitty-gritty of things and soon the end of the first installment of Beyond the Worlds. There will be a sequel to this one for all to enjoy.

Haruko: *stays vigilant* read and review

Chapter 11: A New Day Dawns

It had been a month since the finding of Itachi and Kisame. The winter months were starting to set in and snow was a constant threat over the roof of Hogwarts. Students were becoming restless knowing that their winter break was nearly upon them, which meant that the students would be free of homework and classwork for a few weeks. This was the atmosphere that was permeating the entire school and that made the jobs of the shinobi all the more troublesome as one particular Nara would have said if he had been there. Even though this was the case, the ANBU were vigilant in making sure that the students would not be too out of control, especially with the pranks that were going on due to boredom. Naruto smirked as yet another set of stink bombs went off somewhere upstairs near the transfiguration class room. He was currently stuck to the side of the wall two floors down, but his sensitive nose had caught the stink just after the explosions happened.

The blond ANBU was wearing Haruko's mask and it felt a bit unnatural to him since his own had been fitted to his face for a while now. He wanted to scratch his cheek but he knew taking off his mask while in view of the students would not be a good idea. Not only because of the fact that they would know he was not Haruko at the moment, but also facing the wrath of not only Kakashi-sensei but also Iruka-sensei was not what he wanted to do that early in the morning. Naruto made a face as he realized that he was somehow being punished for his own pranks by being dragged from bed at the butt crack of dawn after training nearly all night. He sighed and then hopped down, startling a few first and second years in the process. He gave them a cheeky grin before speeding off.

Haruko's potions class was about to start and he had been told to keep an eye on the Hatake during that and a few other classes. They were worried he would either sneak out or be attacked. Though the attacking was not a problem since his position as a shinobi was out, well at least his position of being stronger than just about all there anyways. It was the running out they were worried about, especially since Itachi was awake but still bedridden and Haruko spent every waking moment he could to watch over his lover. Naruto shook his head and sighed thinking about Haruko with a lover was just insane, but yet still amazing to know that the other had one. He slipped inside the classroom and stuck to the ceiling and hid his chakra so that Haruko would not find out he was there.

Haruko moved through the halls and sighed as yet another student stopped to stare at him. It was bad enough he was known because of that stupid prophecy that supposedly surrounded him, but now that they knew he was on par with the shinobi it was a thousand times worse. It was even worse when Dumbledore had tried to seek him out to gain his support in fighting the battle for the wizards. He had declined and whenever the older male tried to stop him he would vanish and Naruto would appear in Haruko's ANBU mask to decline yet once again any offer to do more than what they were assigned to do. If Haruko had his way he would just head back to Konoha with Itach and never return to this school again. But as it stood he couldn't' leave, not until he rescued Terry-kun and took him with him.

Haruko stepped into the potions classroom and took up his place at the back of the classroom to pretend to pay attention to what Snape was saying and attempting to teach the class.

~~~~Elsewhere~~~~

Itachi frowned as he was again given herbal remedies that were to help stop the disease for the moment, at least long enough to be seen by Tsunade back in Konoha. He choked down the latest batch and then took in the young woman who was treating him. His eye sight was worse than before; he could barely see colors let alone potential shapes. The former and last Uchiha knew she was a Hyuuga by her chakra, but which one he was not yet aware of despite the month he had been there. They were still wary of him and Kisame and refused to tell him who was there beyond their ANBU names. Itachi knew that Naruto-kun was there as well as Kakashi-san, but beyond that he was not aware of who was there. He leaned back against the pillows and chuckled as he heard Kisame arguing with someone again.

"You are stabilizing now, Uchiha-san" came the female medic nin's voice as she stepped back from the bed, "I would say another few days of treatment and you can leave the bed to walk around. But still I would suggest not training at all. Your body is damaged and still trying to recover and the disease has degraded your chakra coils to the point that if you were to even create a simple bushin you could either fall into a coma or die."

"I am not planning on doing anything so reckless," he said in that smooth baritone that sent a blush over the female's cheeks.

Hinata swallowed quickly before she then spoke again, "That is good, once your healed enough light taijutsu and training will be approved." She advised him, "And absolutely no sex."

Itachi chuckled at this, "I do not plan on having any sexual relations with Haruko." He told her with a rare smile, "What of my eyesight?"

"Your eyes are degraded to the point that not even glasses will help in the correction of them." She said softly, "I have informed Tsunade-sama of all of this and she will speak to you when you are returned to Konoha. She may be able to do more, but I am not sure though"

"I understand." He said softly, "It is expected. It is one of the curses that have always plagued the Uchiha clan. Most will never experience it, but with the higher jutsu that is used the more strain on the eyes. I am surprised I have not been blinded before now, but I am thankful that the final curse to my clan did not strike me. Insanity is what gripped my father when he decided to go against Konoha. It took over my brother and I am saddened at his death but I also know it is a much kinder fate than what was waiting for him otherwise."

Hinata laid a gentle hand on his leg, "I believe your sanity was saved not because that particular trait skipped you, but instead because you had someone to keep it from manifesting in the way it did in Sasuke." She then moved from the bed, "I will check on you later."

Itachi watched as her shape vanished through the door. He laid his head back against the headboard of the bed and closed his eyes. Even though he hid it from the medic nin, he was exhausted just talking with anyone that entered his room. He hated feeling this weak but it was what he had to deal with nonetheless. He allowed himself to fall into a light sleep, blocking out the rather loud and grating voice of his former Akatsuki partner.

Kakashi looked over when Hinata exited Itachi's room, "How bad is it?" he asked her, this was normal every time she checked on the last Uchiha heir.

Hinata ran a hand through her hair ignoring Kisame who was arguing with a portrait that was talking, "Exhausted, in pain, and technically blind" she said as she sat down, "I do not know if even Tsunade can do more for him beyond what I have. I do not know if he could ever be a shinobi again taisho." She told him.

"We will cross that path when we return to Konoha." He said, "Expect another to arrive in the next day or so. Tsunade received our message and is sending back up."

"back-up? Who?" Hinata asked, curious about who would be coming. Perhaps it will be her cousin.

Kakashi shrugged, "not sure to tell the truth." He told her, "she did not say in the letter." The ANBU commander then growled out, "Will you sit down and leave that portrait alone!"

Kisame and the portrait both shut up and he turned and stared at the male that normally would not shout out at anyone. He did as he was told; truly terrified of the Copy Nin as he could see the other was irritated beyond what was normal for him. Kisame looked at the Hyuuga girl and smirked as she rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen area that they had requested for their apartment. She started water for tea and then pulled her hair up into a twist with a senbon ignoring the two males.

"Taisho, do you think Terry-kun is okay?" she asked softly, "I fear what would happen if he was hurt or even killed and Haruko-san was unable to save him." She knew that the younger Hatake was dancing on a fine edge of a blade with his sanity. And if he fell over that edge he may not be able to come back from it, despite Itachi being here for him.

Kakashi sighed, "I know. I have my nin-ken out there searching, but so far they have not come back with anything. And that is troubling. But if Otogakure is involved that may mean that Orochimaru is here as well as Kabuto."

Kisame blinked as he heard this, "wait. That snake is here?! On man you guys are in for it bad now." He said with a smirk.

"Explain." Kakashi said as he turned his gaze upon the shark-like male.

"Well you know that he was being watched by Akatsuki as well as you guys because he left the organization without permission." He started, "Well when he vanished there were rumors flying of him being involved in something that could not only extend his life but also make it so he didn't have to continually rely upon vessels to do so with."

Hinata heard this, "That cannot be possible, can it?"

"not sure," Kisame said as he put his feet up on the table before him, "But nonetheless if he does then he most likely will be returning to the Shinobi nations to wreak a lot of havoc."

Kakashi swore softly at hearing this, "We have to find him and stop him right here and now then." He ran a hand through his gravity defying hair, "I hate to say it, but we may have to become involved in the war here. And that is going to make Tsunade quite upset."

"Whatever is needed taisho, we will help you and protect the innocent," she said and she meant it.

"I know. For now let's worry about keeping Haruko from going after Terry-kun. We still don't know what is going on with that curse mark he was given. Not to mention we have to try and plan for going up against an Uzumaki as well." Kakashi told her, "Kisame. If you were given an option to fight with us would you?"

Kisame thought about this, "I am loyal to one and that is Itachi. If he asks me to fight I will. If not then no."

Kakashi thought on this, "I will speak to him later to find out what he wants. Then we will plan from there. For now… stop arguing with the portraits and help Mongoose-chan make lunch." He then headed from the apartments to go on patrol, his mask firmly in place.

Kisame made a face and sat there, well until the sweet Hyuuga girl sent him some major Killing Intent that sent him scrambling to his feet and into the kitchen to assist her.

Terry sat in his cell, shivering from the cold. He knew that it had been a while since he and two others had been taken by the strange shinobi. Before he could do anything with his weapons they had taken them…well all but one. He didn't know how they did not see it, but he had hidden away the strange three-prong kunai that Haruko had given him the day he was kidnapped. The Ravenclaw boy shuddered as he heard screams coming from a 5th year Hufflepuff girl as the man named Kabuto experimented on her again. The little 1st year that had been worked on first a few days after their arrival had passed away. Kabuto had taken one of them a day to experiment on them. He had wanted to see at first how the spells of the wizards went against the various jutsu of the shinobi. Terry had been the first to end up being on the receiving end of this type of experiment. He had seen nightmares that would make even the Dark Lord wilt from the genjutsus placed upon him.

But what was the worse was when Kabuto decided that it was time do more than just experiments with the jutsu against the three young wizards. Terry moved to where the boy was, having been placed in some kind of stasis jutsu by the evil medic nin. He brushed the hair back from the boy's face gently before sitting down himself. He didn't remember much of what Kabuto had done to him, just that he ached everywhere and not in a good way. He turned as the screams stopped and footsteps started heading towards the cell where all three of them have been held. The lock released and two guards came in, tossing the girl to the ground. Terry rushed to her side and found her alive but unconscious.

"Get up!" one of the shinobi screamed out pointing at Terry, "Kabuto-sama wants you now."

Terry growled as he ignored them, working to make the girl comfortable. One of the shinobi came in and grabbed him by the hair and yanked him backwards away from the Hufflepuff girl. He winced as the pain hit him, but it was livable thanks to his entire body being in pain. He turned and glared at the shinobi there as he got to his feet. He knew that to try and fight them now would only make it worse for the girl instead of him.

"fine. I am up." He said as he let the pair escort him from the cell.

Terry had been working on figuring out just what was going on and where they were holding them. He didn't want to alert Haruko's friend and have him end up in a situation he could not handle. Plus he did not know if the blond Naruto could even transport out another person with himself. He canted his head up giving himself the appearance of being defiant. The shinobi opened a door on the main floor and escorted the 17 year old Ravenclaw boy inside. He tensed seeing not only the medic nin Kabuto, but also his master Orochimaru.

"Terry-kun, it is nice of you to come so promptly," Kabuto said, that irritating and knowing smile upon his face as he did so.

Terry did not show his fear as Kabuto spoke, "It was not like I had much of a choice in the matter." He said.

Kabuto did not let the smile fall as he motioned for the two shinobi to put Terry onto the bed, "Strap him down. I am not ready to lose this one as easily as I lost the first one and even the second one."

Orochimaru watched as the boy was strapped down, despite the boy fighting against the pair of shinobi, "This one is interesting." The Snake Sannin said, "He has spirit to survive what you will put him through."

"He has yet to pass out during his treatments, and that is surprising." Kabuto told him as he began preparing the items required for the next step in the experiment he was running.

"How is the experiment going?" he asked, "We know that most spells cast by one of the wizards will only last a small amount of time."

"It is going. He is accepting the treatments and if this one goes as planned then tomorrow we can start seeing just how far it has gone." He said with a dark, evil smirk, "If he passes the next series of tests he will be ready to be marked and forced under your influence Orochimaru-sama."

Terry heard this and knew that no matter what he had to escape and soon. He would not be this freaks slave no matter what. The boy tugged at his bonds and tried to get away from the needle that was coming towards his arm. Kabuto held it down and injected the serum that started to burn as soon as it was injected. Terry tried to stay silent but soon a scream was ripped from his throat in such a way that the two shinobi winced at the sound. The boy continued to scream as things seemed to be changing in his body, more so than usual. Normally Kabuto would render him unconscious before he would reach this step, but this time he wanted him in pain for some reason.

Orochimaru watched with interest, "which did you inject into him?" he asked the medic nin, "Which DNA did you decide to use?"

Kabuto smirked, "three actually. I was not sure what would take within him, so I wanted to cover all basis this time." The medic nin checked on the boy to make sure he was not about to die before the DNA finished taking, "This is actually the third. The other two have not shown any signs of taking so I am hoping this one will. I have used the Nidaime Hokage, Kaguya Kimimaro, and the Uzumaki you have in your control." He said.

Orochimaru smirked, "You were able to suppress the disease from Kimimaro-kun's sample?" he asked.

"Not entirely. But it will minor and will not take his life as it did to Kimimaro-kun." Kabuto told the Snake Sannin.

"Keep at it. I want him ready for testing within the week. My spies at the school tell me that the ANBU forces that were sent there are starting to move and plan. I do not want to lose this one, not before he is ready to become planted as a spy and assassin among their ranks. Besides this boy I believe is the key to gaining Haruko-kun." He said.

Kabuto nodded his head as he jotted down something on a chart then saw the boy had finally fallen unconscious, "Understood Orochimaru-sama." He said, "The boy may lose his ability to utilize the magic that his kind is known for if the DNA takes and changes him."

"I do not care. Just make sure he does not die." Orochimaru said then turned to leave. "Our host wishes to meet with me to probably demand we attack the school again." He said, "Inform me of his condition this evening."

Orochimaru left the room and headed for where Voldemort wanted to meet. It was actually a place of the Otogakure leader's choosing, but Voldemort believed that he chose it instead. The wonders of genjutsu helping to make your enemy believe they are in charge when in truth they are not. He stepped into the clearing and smirked as he saw the other waiting for him already.

"Orochimaru. You promised me that you would attack when I wanted. Not on your own timetable." He started, "I find this very disappointing and wish for you to explain yourself."

Orochimaru watched him a moment then spoke, "It was a test to see just how the wizards are protected. You spoke of possible shinobi and I confirmed it." He started, "The current shinobi there are ones that I am familiar with and will take care of them. You will have your invasion after the winter has cleared. My associate is working on creating a weapon to use against the shinobi even as we speak."

"What type of weapon?" Voldemort asked suspicious. He knew that the man before him had taken children from the school to use somehow, but he was not sure just what he was doing to them, "Very well. Come spring we attack whether you are ready or not." He hissed out then turned and apparated from the clearing.

Orochimaru glared at where the man had been and then he too left, heading towards the building where his shinobi lived. He stepped inside and smirked as his plans were coming together and soon he would have Haruko as well as the power to take his revenge on the Elemental Nations.

JK: whoa… okay it only took me far too long to get this one out. But hey my muses have returned! *grins and giggles giddily* I hope you enjoyed and please, please, please with a cherry and whipped cream on top read and review!

ENJOY! JA-NE!

Next time on Beyond the Worlds:

"Terry-nii, Terry-nii please wake up," Naruto begged of the boy, looking around to see just where he had been summoned to with the three-pronged kunai, "Terry-nii, if you do not wake up we will not be leaving here."

Terry did not wake up as he was shaken by the blond jinchuuriki. He shook as if freezing though he was burning up instead. He had been for the past two days and finally he had to throw the kunai despite knowing that it would put Naruto into a bad situation. Naruto frowned as he looked at the boy then summoned two kage bushins and motioned for them to each take a student. He kneeled near the deceased 1st year and then laid out a scroll and sealed the body inside. He would deliver the boy to his parents when he returned to the school. He then moved to his feet and listened at the door a moment before kicking it open. The shouts started down the hall and then Oto shinobi started to flow down the hall to stop him.

JK: enjoy the teaser *grins* bai bai.


	12. Chapter 12: Dreams and Nightmares

JK-chan: Whelps people I have returned to do some more writing *rubs back of head and laughs* seems life hates me.

Yami JK: *growls from her imprisonment* let me go!

Itachi: *ignores the tied up yami* Please read and review people.

Chapter 12: Dreams and Nightmares

Screams echoed through the cold stone walls where several cells were. But it was only one that seemed to contain anything living. The young man that lay in the cell screamed out again as things seemed to be changing in him. He had been through treatment after treatment at the hands of the cruel shinobi that had taken him from the school where he had been attending. He panted as he shook, his body cold and hot at the same time. Terry opened his eyes slowly, everything out of focus and blurred as he tried to figure out how long it had been since he had been taken by Orichimaru and Kabuto. He looked over where two other students lay from his school. They were dead and had been that way for a while now, though the evil medic nin had placed them in some kind of stasis jutsu so they would not decay.

He didn't understand why he would do that. Perhaps it was to drive him insane or maybe it was some kind of sick joke for the one that continued to torture him. He had just yesterday been again taken into the experiment room, but not for another treatment. Not this time; he had been forced to attempt to use his wadt to spell something…anything. He tried but he couldn't get it to work. When he had been thrown back into the cell he had cried for the loss of his magic, but even now he knew that there was more happening to him than he could even explain. He knew if he did not leave soon, he would break and become nothing more than a puppet for the sick bastard's use. Terry closed his eyes against the darkness and let the blessed sleep take him over, hoping against hope that he would not have any more nightmares. Soon…he would have to leave soon.

Naruto sighed as he looked over at Haruko as he studied for some exam that was coming up soon. He had been feeling very restless recently almost as if something were to happen soon if he were not kept aware. He shook his head and moved to his feet, stretching his body and then looking over as a sound caught his attention. He smiled gently as he saw Haruko's lover coming out of the room he had been given for the duration of his stay. Itachi was moving slowly, hand on the wall to guide him into the living room where Haruko was sitting. The Hatake looked up at the sound and rushed over to where his lover was using the wall as a support.

"Itachi! What are you doing up?" he asked as he helped him to the couch before sitting next to him after the raven haired Uchiha was settled in.

Itachi smiled a bit at the concern he heard in Haruko's voice, "I was bored and needed to move." He said, "Where is Kisame?" he asked.

It had been another month since his arrival, bringing the school year to the start of spring. Kakashi had trusted the pair enough to unseal the former Akatsuki member's chakra. Haruko groaned a bit at the mention of the rather annoying shark shinobi that was a constant guard for Itachi when he wasn't able to be there with him.

"He is out patrolling with Nii-sama and Hinata-chan" he told him, moving to run his hands over the other's face and the kissing him lightly before sitting back, summoning his paper and pen to him.

Itachi chuckled, "how did you manage to get him away from his constant vigilance to my health and welfare?" he inquired.

Naruto spoke up just then, "Haruko threatened to melt his sword down and make a chastity belt for him out of it and never allow it to come off." He said with a foxish grin.

Another laugh left the last Uchiha heir, "I am sure that did not go over real well with him." He said, moving to lay his head onto Haruko's shoulder as his weakness was apparent.

Haruko smiled a bit but then sighed, "It didn't. So he chose to leave over testing my patience into dealing with him." He told his love, "Naruto-kun…have you heard anything from any of your toads or foxes you sent out?" he asked, hoping he had heard anything of where the Oto-shinobi were keeping his best friend.

"Nothing. Sorry" he whispered feeling as if he failed his superior and friend, "They are searching, but seems like there is more places to hide than we realized." He said.

As he spoke, the blond suddenly tensed as something pulled at him. He stood up and then looked to Haruko and then was gone. Haruko was on his feet as he realized what had happened. Itachi sensed that Naruto was gone, something having pulled him away. Something similar to being summoned but not summoned.

"what happened?!" he asked as he moved to his feet, his blind eyes searching for the other, yet not seeing.

"The kunai. Naruto reproduced his father's hiriashin seal but with a difference. It summons him to the side of the other instead of just informing him that it was thrown. He only gives out the kunai to someone if he trusts them. And the seals are one time uses, so that if the kunai is found it cannot be used against him at all." Haruko explained.

"That is ingenious but also could make him a liability." Itachi said, "I am assuming that someone has thrown one of these kunai?" he inquired, "Who has them?"

"All of us minus you and Kisame. And…Terry-kun!" he said and was grabbing his ANBU mask and cloak, "stay here Itachi" he said then was gone.

Haruko hoped that Naruto was able to leave some type of trail for himself and his brother to follow. He ran through the halls, thankful it was the weekend so not as many students were wandering around. They were either in their common rooms or outside enjoying the warmer weather. He followed Kakashi's scent as he ran down the corridors, dodging around the stray student that would come into his line of sight. He slid around a corner and right into the headmaster himself, a growl bubbled to the surface but was batted away by his self-control. Haruko was about to just leave when his curse mark flared to life causing him to tense and slap a hand over it.

Dumbledore looked at the young man he knew was Harry Potter, "Mr. Potter you seem to be in a hurry, but why?" he asked, his voice coming off as sweet and kind. But there was something else underlying, "Come to my office Mr. Potter. Seems that it is time we have a chat that has been long overdue."

Haruko wanted to say no and tell the headmaster where he could put his talk. But his curse mark reacted again, a throbbing pain that was making his head swim. He tried to walk away, but soon he was following the headmaster without a second thought. As the moving stairway came into view he knew no more.

The kunai had activated and brought Naruto to a cell that was dark and cold. He looked around getting a sense of just where he was at. He knew that this kunai was not one he gave to any of his teammates. No this one was a recent one he made and gave to Haruko to give to one person he trusted implacably…Terry. He then heard a sound and turned and saw Terry laying there on the floor, unconscious. He rushed to his side, kneeling down to check on the young man that lay there so still.

"Terry-nii, Terry-nii please wake up," Naruto begged of the boy, looking around to see what exits were there for him to leave by, "Terry-nii, if you do not wake up we will not be leaving here."

Terry did not wake up as he was shaken by the blond jinchuuriki. He shook as if freezing though he was burning up instead. He had been for the past two days and finally he had to throw the kunai despite knowing that it would put Naruto into a bad situation. Naruto frowned as he looked at the boy then summoned two kage bushins and motioned for one of them to take Terry.. He kneeled near the deceased 1st year and then laid out a scroll and sealed the body inside, the then did the same for the second one that he could tell passed away recently. He would make sure that the two students made it back to their parents for burial. He then moved to his feet and listened at the door a moment before kicking it open. The shouts started down the hall and then Oto shinobi started to flow down the hall to stop him. The second kage bushin moved behind his boss and his brother kage bushin.

The trio of blonds hurried down the stone corridor, vanishing around a corner. Naruto hid his chakra as a group of Oto-shinobi rushed past his hiding spot. He looked back at the bushin and then down at Terry. He peeked around the corner and motioned for the group to follow him, his sword out as he ran, the other bushin had a pair of long daggers out. Naruto had trained this way, making sure that each of his specialty bushin was well versed in certain types of weapons. He then moved back down the corridor, heading for the scent of fresh air instead of death and disease. As he found the stairwell that led to the surface, he started up them slowly. There was no telling what he was going to find once he got to the top and out the door that he saw.

Naruto paused at the top and then using his trained and sensitive senses he listened. When he deemed no one was immediately by the door he slowly opened it and then stepped into the room beyond. The building above the torture chamber below seemed normal enough, but he also knew that anything that has Orochimaru in it would not be normal. He started forward and reached another hall that seemed to lead deeper into the house. The blond stopped and looked around trying to find another exit, only there seemed to be just the hall. It was a good concept to use this as a way to trap anyone either trying to escape or trying to get in to rescue someone.

The Naruto clone tapped his boss on the shoulder then stepped into the hall first. Seemed that if anyone was to be sacrificed it would be the kage bushin first. Naruto nodded his head briefly and then followed behind the other, the third one bringing up the rear to protect his boss and Terry. The kage bushin looked down the hall and then frowned as he didn't sense or see anyone down there. If this was a trap, what was the trigger for it. Soon the trio found themselves outside of the mansion, gazing out over the lawn and the group of shinobi and wizards that were there waiting for them.

Naruto knew this was not a good thing and wished for once he was able to do that aparation thing that some of the wizards could do. He handed the unconscious teen to the other kage bushing, "Take him and go… now" he said as he prepared to summon more, "Tell Kakashi-sensei what has happened."

As the kage bushin took the teen, he found himself on his back as Terry suddenly woke and pushed away from him. The Ravenclaw teen did not seem to be in his right mind and this was made even more apparent when the teen suddenly caused roots to burst from the ground and impale three of the group there. The wizards did not know what to make of the trees suddenly coming to life. Terry though turned his gaze upon the ones still standing, walking slowly towards them. The wizards then realized they had to fight or die like the others that have already done so. Spells were fired at the blonds and Terry, but only then were the spells stopped by the wall of dirt that Naruto barely managed to summon. The Wind affinity shinobi hated summoning earth jutsus, but in this case it was needed.

Terry smirked darkly as he stepped around the wall and then it was Naruto's turn to pale as he saw what was happening. The teen's bones were morphing and coming from his very skin as he rushed towards the wizards, dodging spells that were fired. He landed before the first wizard, using a bone sword to slice him in half. He turned to another doing the same before he had to block a kunai that had been aimed for his head. Naruto moved in behind that shinobi and stabbed him in the back of the neck, severing the spinal cord and leaving the Otogakure Shinobi to die. The pair, shinobi and former wizard, were surrounded by shinobi as the pair were now back to back.

The remaining wizards had fled the scene having come to grips with the fact that they were no match for the ones there now. Terry was the first to move, coming around Naruto to fire off bone bullets via his fingers. Naruto shifted and was there to take down the last of the shinobi with his own bijuu mode that he had gone into. Once the dust cleared and silence reigned in the front yard of the mansion, Naruto let out a breath and released the bijuu mode. He looked at Terry, not moving in case he attacked again thinking he was an enemy. But it was then that the other's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell over, passing out cold. Naruto caught him and took off for the woods that he could see less than a mile from the mansion. He had to get a message to Kakashi to warn him of what happened and to inform Tsunade of what Terry had become.

The blond entered the forest and looked back to see if he had been followed. The only thing that followed him were shadows and silence, even the animals and birds had fallen silent after the battle that had occurred. He found a place to hide, moving into the trees and staying there. He laid Terry down onto a wide branch, ensuring the other would not fall off the branch just in case he shifted or moved. The blond went through a series of handsigns and slammed his hand down onto an open part of the branch and a small green and orange toad appeared.

"Yo boss, ya okay?" the toad asked, "Kakashi and the others are worried about you."

The blond nodded, "I am unharmed, but Terry-nii…We need an extraction. I am unfamiliar with the area so I do not know where we are enough to shushin out of here." He said, "Inform Kakashi-sensei that Otogakure's headquarters are approximately three miles to the north of my location. Infiltrate and destroy." He said, "rescue secondary."

The toad frowned but then nodded, "Alright boss. Hold tight." He said then vanished.

Kakashi moved into the common room where Itachi was pacing the floor. He knew something happened after receiving the franctic raven summon that had been sent by the last Uchiha. Kisame followed the Copy-nin into the common room and looked around before asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Where is the blond gaki?" he asked.

Itachi shook his head, "location unknown. He was summoned by the modified three-prong kunai he created. Haruko-kun left to find you, Kakashi-san" he said.

Kakashi frowned, "He never found me." He said, "When did you last see him?"

"At least a half hour ago." He said, "His chakra signature is still here in the castle, I can sense him."

"Something happened then." He said as he frowned suddenly, "Kisame find Iruka and Hinata." He said.

Kisame rushed from the common room, flaring his chakra once then twice to let them know they needed to meet up and now. As the other left to retrieve the last of the shinobi there, a toad appeared in the common room on the table. Kakashi turned and recognized it as one of Naruto's own summons.

"Is Naruto safe and unharmed?" Kakashi asked immediately.

"He is, he says that Otogakure hideout is approximately three miles from his current position. Search and destroy first priority, second priority is rescue of him and missing wizard Terry Boot."

"do you have his location to determine how to go about this?" he asked the toad.

"Hai, I do. We leave when you have those to go ready" the toad told the leader of the shinobi there.

Kakashi was about to respond when he was interrupted by the arrival of Kisame, Hinata, and Iruka as well as a fourth shinobi that he was not aware of being sent recently. He took in the other and then nodded his head a moment before taking the scroll with the information on it.

"Alright, we have a mission given to us by Naruto." He began, "He was summoned by his reverse seal kunai. He located Terry, but also Otogakure's current stronghold." He explained, "But we have a missing shinobi here as well. Hinata, You will stay with Kisame and look for Haruko. Iruka, Sai you will accompany myself and Naruto's toad to locate and eliminate the Otogakure stronghold as well as capture Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the Uzumaki they have in their employ."

Hinata nodded, "What of Itachi?"

Itachi spoke, "I am a liability at this point in time." He said, "I will stay here in case Haruko returns. Until I regain my strength and find a way to fight without the use of my sight, I am a burden to all of you here." He said.

Kakashi nodded, "he is correct. For now we have our missions." He said, "Dismissed." He said, concern for his brother washing through him.

But as a shinobi he had to do what he needed to protect those under his command and eliminate the threat that comes from doing so. He headed out with Iruka and Sai, heading to a point to be taken to the Otogakure Stronghold.

Haruko sat in the chair across from the headmaster's desk, another person moved behind the young man. Haruko tried desperately to break free from whatever the headmaster put over him. He didn't know if it was a spell or if it was something else. All he knew was that he was unable to move and his body was being used like a marionette to a puppeteer.

The Uzumaki that was behind the teen frowned some as he watched the older wizard. He had been told to go there by Orochimaru, who apparently was playing both sides of this war. The redhead stayed silent, keeping the seal active to a point that it took control of the one it is attached to. It was a modified seal that he had been commissioned to create despite his wishes to not do so. But then again when you are under the control of the one it is created for, you have no choice. He could see the strain in the boy and smirked some at how strong he was and how skilled his cousin was in removing most of the seal.

Dumbledore did not like this strange man there but he needed him to keep Harry Potter docile enough to place him under the imperious charm. After all if he knew the boy like he did, he would be leaving the school as soon as he can and never look back only to vanish back into the world he had ended up in. The older wizard pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry, whispering a spell to draw him into the curse that would keep him under his control.

"Harry Potter, you know what you have to do correct?" he asked the other, "you know that you are part of a prophecy that you must fulfill. You must kill the dark lord." Though he left out that Harry was to die as well.

Haruko tried to fight the command that was working its way into his mind, "no…I…" he argued but faultered and cried out as the seal sent fire through his very being. His head hung down as he spoke again, "I will kill the dark lord, I will end the war."

Dumbledore smirked, "Good. You will return to your common room, pack your school things only and return here. You will not go to any of the foreigners. You will not speak to them if they approach you." He said "You will kill one now though. Kill the one behind you."

Haruko stood up suddenly and pulled his wand, something he hardly ever uses and turned it on the man there. He was about to cast a spell when he was floored by pain. The Uzumaki looked at the old man coldly as he realized what was going to happen. He ensured that the Hatake would not attack him by manipulating the curse seal.

"My master knew you would double cross him and made sure that I would be able to control the situation" he said, "Thank you for doing this to the one my master wishes for, giving us Hatake Haruko. He will thank you."

The redhead knelt down and laid a hand onto Haruko's forehead and sent him into a state of near death then sealed him away. He turned and was out the window just as Dumbledore fired off three spells to the retreating shinobi. A scream of rage and frustration was heard and echoed down to the grounds, startling many who heard it.

JK-chan: *flops over* holy wow… I didn't think I would ever get this chapter out. Okay peeps only one maybe two more left in this story then sequel time *grins* anywyas read and review pwease?


End file.
